During the Nineteen Years
by LoveJessPromise
Summary: Tells the story of how the Trio makes their way to the Epilogue. Contains many story lines. Doing an extreme overhaul of the story please be patient! Thank you for your support.
1. Chapter 1

**Joss and Tara this is for you. Love you. **

This story is based on the nineteen years between the last chapter and the epilogue. My story begins a few weeks after all the funerals of Fred, Lupin, Tonks, Snape, and Moody. It was the Friday before all the students retuned to Hogwarts.

There was a street party on Diagon alley to celebrate the death of the Voldemort. The liquor was flowing and everyone had drunk far too much, including our beloved friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, who were in the Leaky Cauldron with Harry and Ginny.

"You know I don't get drunk very often" Hermione managed to squeeze between hiccups

"I know we have been best mates for-" a very intoxicated Ron counted on his fingers "seven years!" Ron announced, grinning like a fool, looking and Hermione's mouth with a lusty hunger. Hermione tried to move her mouth closer to Ron's, but being so intoxicated she did not realize that he too moved his head at the same time and she proceed to hit her head against Ron's and the two separated and rubbed their foreheads. They looked up for moment locked eyes and kissed, it was a sloppy kiss made only more sickening when Ron thrust his tongue into Hermione's mouth. The two headed up the stairs towards the rooms upstairs. The kissing couple were bumping into walls and trying all the doors though they seem to be locked in their drunken state. At the very end of the hall they saw that their was a door open, and like two giddy school children they raced to the room. Once in the room they rapidly tore clothes from each others bodies. As the last of the clothes hit the ground Ron found his way back to Hermione and he pushed her towards the bed, the side of the bed hit the back of the legs and she and Ron both collapsed onto the bed which gave an ungrateful creak. They laughed together as they tormented each others bodies. Hermione rolled out of bed for a minute to locate her wand and do a quick contraceptive charm, though when she retuned to the bed she found a sight that wasn't quite the greeting she expected, Ron was lay spread eagled on the bed snoring. Hermione thought that it was, perhaps, all the alcohol that he had consumed. Deciding that she was going to go back to the home that she shared with her friends (must I really tell you that they all lived together at 12 Grimmauld Place) she gathered her shirt shoes and pants, thinking it would be more exciting if she left her underwear behind as a gift.

Down stairs Ginny and Harry were another story, both were sitting on a couch, as usual it was Ginny that made the first move by stroking Harry's leg, her hand slowly crept to the inside of his leg then made his way up to the bulge in his pants. Then as the night carried on and each consumed more alcohol the touching barrier seemed to diminish, they were in a lip lock for most of the remaining night. Ginny pulled Harry close to her and whispered "I'm going to be in a room upstairs in ten minutes come and find me." before giving Harry one last passionate kiss before leaving.

Harry watched her go up the stairs; Ginny got to the top of the stairs and blew Harry a kiss. He smiled he had missed Ginny so much during the war, though he never realized while he was away from her. He truly wanted to marry Ginny and the sooner the better. At that thought he got up and headed out to Diagon alley to the first jewellery store he saw. He opened the door and let out a breath that he had not realized that he was holding, though only now he could feel that he had been holding it for a long time. Then he saw it, it was perfect. He approached the jeweller and asked to see the ring. It was a beautiful ring, White gold, and goblin rubies and diamond. The diamond was a princess cut and in the middle of two emeralds that would match's Ginny's hair beautifully. Harry had to have it for her "How much?" he asked pointing at the ring in question. "This, sir, costs 751 hundred Galleons, beautiful choice might I add." The jeweller replied skilfully as though well rehearsed, which it probably was. Harry gave the man his coin bag (it seems that saving the whole magical world comes with a very nice compensation). When the jeweller returned the bag Harry noticed it seemed to weigh considerably less "Thank you" Harry said before he walked out the store "No, Thank you Mister Potter" The man said with a genuine smile on his face.

Harry hurried back to the pub Ginny was expecting him. He ran as fast as he could up the stairs, when he got the top Harry released that finding which room Ginny was in was going to be the difficult part. Well he tried the first the door which was locked, the second as well, it was not until he reached the third that he found it unlocked. Harry let out a breath he gave him self a mental pep talk, and then walked in.

"Holy fuckin' shit… Oh my God. I'm sorry" Harry ran out of the room, he had hoped that Neville wouldn't be a virgin to the day that he died but he also hoped that he would never walk in on him and Luna. After the shock had worn off and his heart beat had steadied he continued checking all the doors, this time a little more cautiously. Harry found that it wasn't until about the tenth door that he tried that opened and revealed Ginny. He walked in as Ginny ran at him.

"I thought that you weren't going to come" she said between sloppy kisses.

"Ginny how could I not come, I just a little held up I walked into the wrong room and saw Luna and Neville going at like…oh!" Harry couldn't finish his sentence Ginny had reached down the front of his pants and massaged his now rock hard member. The couple tittered over to the bed. Before he was stripped of his pants he pulled out his wand and locked the door and put silencing charm on the room. Ginny did her own type magic Harry could only guess what it was for. As he and Ginny got more into each other Harry could no longer hold back the words that were trying to escape his mouth

"Ginny I love you, I always have" he whispered them in her ear for only her to hear. "Harry I love you too" At the moment Ginny remembered that this must be the first time that he had ever heard those words directed at him.

"You're in love with me?" Harry asked her perfectly seriously.

"Yes" Ginny giggled. Harry kissed her so passionately she could feel only happiness. Harry placed kisses on her jaw line, when he was met with an ear lobe he nibbled it gently. Harry heard a moan come from Ginny's throat. He moved to her collar bone massaging it with his tongue, it was soothing her yet her blood was boiling with arousal. Harry reached around and ran his hand up and down her spine sending shivers of pleasure through her. He met the resistance of her bra against his hand, skilfully unclipping the clasp Harry pulled the straps down her arms until her soft milky flesh offered itself to him. Harry couldn't help himself "Ginny you're so beautiful", after finishing this statement he took one of her swollen nipples into his mouth and suckled on the luscious flesh as if it was his life source. Ginny let out a sensual moan; she had to have Harry in her before she lost her mind. She ripped his shirt off throwing it to the floor, she traced patterns over his body his chest was well formed and beautiful. Her hands travelled down his sensitive love trail, as she reached his belt she took it off and pulled his pants down. Harry had let the nipple out of his mouth and was returning back to her mouth which was now inflamed by the new found passion, his hands were trying to quickly take off her pants.

"Ginny are you sure you want to do this" Harry had ask her, he didn't want to push her into something that she didn't want to do

. "Harry you are the only person that I ever want make love with." She kissed on the mouth in reassurance. She pulled his pants down, and proceeded to do the same with his boxers. Harry pulled her underwear down; he kissed her thigh the higher he got the more her body arched forward pushing into his touch. When he reached the core of her womanhood, all that he could do was grin, and stick out his tongue and flick her most sensitive spot.

"Harry mmmmm…" Harry continued to wickedly taunt Ginny with his tongue. Just before she was about to reach her climax Harry stopped. He wanted to be in her when she came.

"Are you ready?" He asked positioning himself.

"Yes, just take me" Ginny screamed her body was still shaking for her near orgasmic experience. The second that Harry entered her, his eyes rolled into the back of his head; he could never have imagined that this amount pleasure was ever attainable. He broke through the barrier that made him Ginny's first, he thrust deep into her, cautious of hurting her he slowed. Harry saw pain etched on her face but only for a second before he saw her eyes cloud with pleasure. He thrust back into her, his movements were slow but they were a sensual haze that was so powerful. Her tight core surrounded and it was nearly his undoing, he could not hold off much longer his thrusts became deeper and more fluid. Ginny flipped him on his back so that she was on top, she pumped her hips forward

"Gin, do that again!". Ginny cried out in pleasure as her organism neared. Harry could feel his near too; with one final thrust let him self come deep in her. Harry wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to his side so that her head was in the crook of his arm and her body pressed perfectly against his.

"I love you, and I'm never going to get tired of saying it and I want to spend the rest of my life telling you that, Ginny will … marry me?" She looked up at him and there was shock on her face then it turned to a smile.

"Yes, of course I will, Harry I love you." She kissed him passionately. Harry pulled away from her, smiling then reached for his pants which were at the end of the bed, he pulled out the ring that he had bought earlier and put it on her finger

"Harry it's beautiful, silly that's the wrong hand" He tried to put it on her right hand. Once the ring was in place the happy couple snuggled close and fell asleep in each others arms.

Hermione got back to the flat in one piece which was amazing considering how much alcohol she had consumed. She threw her coat over the back of the nearest chair, and staggered up the stairs. She made it to the room, ripped off her clothes and tumbled into bed in naked. Whenever she had alcohol in her blood she slept well. When she woke the sun was high in the sky. Her head was aching when she tried to look outside her headache only got worse, she covered her sore eyes with a pillow trying to hide from the light. As her body started to wake up she realized that she was not wearing any clothes, she remembered then that she left a sleeping Ron. She let out a stifled giggle "I can't believe that I did that". Hermione got out of her bed and walked to her bathroom, she turned the shower on before she stepping in. The water was hot against her skin, and was waking up her body more every second.

Ron rolled over in his sleep; he rolled right off the edge of the bed. The second that he hit the floor he jolted to life, he looked around and for a moment and was scared by the unfamiliar surroundings. While he was sleeping the blankets had managed to cocoon themselves around him and he found himself trapped.

He stood up holding the sheets around his waist and trying to avoid falling, surveying the room. His clothes were in all corners of the room, he had obviously had sex with someone last night if only he could remember who. The trace that he could find that someone else had been there was a pair of purple lace underwear. He grabbed them put them in his pocket of his jeans, gathered all his clothes and apparated back to Grimmauld place. Landing directly to his room, there he found a folder and put the underwear in side. Ron then set out to find Kreacher. Ron found the house elf serving tea to Hermione in the library.

"Kreacher" Ron called out sternly

"Yes, Master Weasley?" Kreacher bowed.

"Give these to there owner, then come back and tell me who's they are." Ron handed the elf the package, the elf looked inside nodded. The elf then proceeded to walk over to Hermione and give her underwear back.

"Kreacher, I told you, you are to give them back to the person to whom they belong." Ron spat at the elf.

"Sir, Kreacher is giving them back to there owner, they belong to Mistress Granger." Kreacher handed the package to Hermione then bowed and left the room.

"Ron, what's this" Hermione knew what it was but she thought that she would have a little fun with before she would admit to everything.

"Oh my God, Ron where did you find these, I thought that I lost them last night and I couldn't remember where" She shoved them into jeans

"Those are yours?" Ron looked like he was going to be sick.

"Yeah, where did you get them" Hermione tried to surprise a giggle.

"What's so funny? I don't know where I got them when I woke up they were in my room. Where did you spend the night last night?" Ron looked at her curiously

"I was here all night. Alone." Hermione quickly added once she saw Ron's face turn red. "Well thank you for returning them" She went up to kiss him on the nose, but that was all that Ron needed he grabbed he arms, pulled her close, then with such tenderness kissed her. Hermione was so shocked she hadn't known what to do; her body was stiff with surprise but as the kiss grew more passionate she relaxed and let Ron lift her off her feet so she was level with him. This kiss was not like the one that they had shared in the class, quick and passionless, this was ground breaking.

Hermione peeled her mouth from his "that was wonderful but I really do have to head off to my parents', we are going to have lunch at one of my favourite restaurants." She kissed him once more before she dashed out the door.

Ron looked shell shocked; he couldn't believe what had just happened. He thought about last night he knew that they had gone up together to find a room, but he couldn't remember anything after that. What the fuck had happened last night?

Ginny woke up like it was Christmas morning, she and Harry made love then they got engaged it had been a big night for her. She rolled over and snuggled closer to Harry, she loved the way that he looked while he was sleeping. His body was warm against hers, as she snuggled into his chest one of Harry's arms came over and wrapped around her waist pulling her closer.

"Morning" She whispered as she trailed kisses down his chest.

Harry who had been up and watching Ginny sleep surprised her by flipping her over and lying on top of her.

"I have been up for an hour already watching you sleep" He kissed her nose.

"What do we want to do today? We could go back to your house and just lay around for a little" She stroked his arms with the back of her hands.

"I would love to but first I have stop by my aunt's house and get a few things that I left there, then we can do what ever you want for the whole day. We could see a movie or something if you wanted."

"What's a movie?" She looked up at him strangely

"Oh it's, a muggle thing that people watch to entertain themselves." He said as he rolled off of her.

"Sound's like fun, you know Harry if you want me to I can go to aunt's house with you." She sat up and reached for bra, which was wrapped around the lamp.

"If you don't want to come it's ok Gin." Harry was wondering around the room looking for his shirt, which Ginny was sitting on.

"Harry I want to go, because I love you and you are going to need support to do this." He came over to her and took her hand in his.

"The only thing is that they may say some cruel things about you." He kissed her hands.

"It's ok, I want to go, and besides you can't make me stay." She smiled at him coyly

"I love you, do you know that, and I'm never going to get tired of saying it." He kissed her on the forehead "Gin, have you seen my shirt?"

After the two were fully changed and had eaten their share of eggs and toast. They hailed a cab (A/N: I know that they could apparated but it's a muggle populated area). The cab took about twenty minutes, Harry meant to tell her what they would be getting from his Aunt's house but Ginny was infatuated with being in a real muggle vehicle that it was like talking to a wall. Once the cab pulled up in front of the house Harry and Ginny got out. Harry looked at the large front window of the house, looking back at him were two beady eyes out of the front window. They walked hand in hand up the walk and knocked on the front door. The door opened to reveal….

**That is the end of the chapter until I get at least five reviews from people. If you have ideas of how you want the story to end tell me many we can hook something up. ****Remember at least 5 reviews before the next chapter!!**


	2. Chapter 2

-1**Thank you for all of you who reviewed. Sorry for leaving you in suspense but you will find that it was worth it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, I wish I did.**

Chapter 2

The door to number four private drive opened only a crack, to reveal the very plump face of Harry's cousin, Dudley.

"Harry, what are you doing here?" Dudley whispered through the crack.

"Well I have some things to get from my room that I left here last year. Ginny and I are coming to get them so that we can move them to our house in London." Harry found no need to whisper as he told Dudley this.

"Dudley dear, who's at the door?" Petunia approached the door opened it and smiled, but the smile dripped from her face and hit the floor once she realized who was at the door.

"What are you doing here?" She hissed at him. Her eyes darted over to Ginny and a look of understanding washed over her face.

"Do you really think that Vernon and I are going to house you and your mistake, Potter? Well I think not, you should have been smart enough too…" Her voice drizzled off slowly. Harry had realized what his Aunt was saying about him and Ginny

"No, you have it wrong. Ginny and I don't need a home we have one in London I just need to some things out of my room and then I will leave your lives forever."

"You and your type are never permitted in this house, and as for your things I burned after you left last year." Petunia told him this as if his property meant nothing. Harry was about to say something until the door was slammed in his face. Harry buried his hands in his pockets as he and Ginny walked to a secluded section of a park. Harry grabbed her arm and apparated back to his house.

Ron was pacing in his room; he could not get a grip on what happened. He recalled all things that he could remember from last night. He could remember that he and Hermione had gone up to a room, they had stripped each other. After that all he remembered was going to lie down on the bed. Had it really been that bad that his mind had wanted to block it out, or was so over powering that his brain could not grasp what he was feeling at the time and therefore could not remember it. Or had they not even made love at all?

Hermione was walking down a cobblestone street taking in the air of London; though she loved Hogwarts she had all ways missed London while she was at school. She entered the door of the café that she was meeting her parents at.

"I'm here with the Grangers." She directed at the hostess

"Yes of course, right this way please" she led Hermione through the restaurant to the back doors which led out onto a patio. Hermione saw her parents at once. Hermione waved to her parents to get their attention as she approached their table. As she neared her mother got up from her chair so that she could give her only daughter a hug.

"Hermione, dearest how are you?" She pulled her daughter closer into the hug.

"I'm great mother, how are you and dad I haven't seen or talked to you for so long?"

"We are great dear, one of the reasons that we are here is that we wanted to talk to you about what you wanted to do with your future." Her mother finished the statement then sat back down in her chair gracefully showing Hermione her chair.

Her mother had never been one to beat around the bush; Hermione prepared herself to have a verbal confrontation with her mother.

"Hermione your father and I want to confront you about our worries for you." She sucked in a slow breath, and Hermione prepared for one of her famous speeches. "Your father and I believe that you should consider… leaving … the world that you live in now." Her mother gave a sympathetic look, then finding the angry look on Hermione's face quickly continued her rehearsed speech.

"We feel that you would be safer if lived in London and married well a… person that cannot do magic. We invited our secretary's son, he is extremely nice, and we told him about you and he seemed keen to meet you." Her mother pointed to the empty chair.

Of course, Hermione thought, just when things with Ron seem to be going so well her parents would pull something like this.

"What?" Hermione still refused to believe that her parents would set her up on a blind date.

"Oh and there he is." Mrs. Granger pointed at the door to the café.

Hermione turned her head and burst out laughing, she thought that he parents were going to set her up with a muggle not Dean.

"Dean, how are you?" Hermione approached him and gave him a friendly hug, trying to show that she was most certainly not interested in anyone that was not Ron. Dean seemed to have gotten the sign because his hands didn't wander down to her lower back.

"You two know each other?" Hermione's mother asked tentatively

"Of course mother we went to school with each other. So Dean what are you doing now?" Hermione sat back down in her chair, absolutely radiating victory towards her mother.

"Well right now I'm going through Auror training. I'm in the class behind Ron and Harry they are in the advanced class." Dean finished his statement by taking a drink of cold water in front of him.

Mrs. Granger looked very distraught she had wanted her daughter to date a _normal_ boy and she could not seem to find one anywhere in London. After the meal was served the table became quieter, Hermione told her parents that she had to leave the moment that she was done eating. She had to get back to Grimmauld Place so that she and Ron could continue talking.

Ginny was at the Burrow, she was finishing up her packing. Her mother was running up and down the stairs gathering all her clothes. Ginny thought she was doing too much this was the only the second time that she would have one child going off to Hogwarts and it would also be the last time. Molly rushed in gave her more socks

"Mom please I have enough socks to last me a lifetime." She was organising all the things in her trunk so that all the socks that her mother insisted on giving her would fit.

"Ginny dear there is something that I would like to talk to you about." Molly sat down at the end of her daughter's bed. She turned her body toward her daughter let out a breath and began

"Ginny this is your last year and I know that their will be feelings and situations that you are not used to… There is a spell that you can use to help protect your self against unwanted consequences." Ginny looked up from her trunk to her mother, a look of pure shock on her face. Her mother was giving her the sex talk one day to late.

"Ginny don't look at me like that I gave all your brothers this talk before their last year, of course I gave it to the twins earlier woman are just like magnets to them." Molly finished

"Mom, although I do appreciate your kind words of wisdom, your speech comes a little late." Ginny said as sweetly as could while still filling her words with enough venom to make her mother stop talking to her.

Realisation donned on Molly's as she realized what her daughter had just confronted her with.

"What?" Molly could not come to reality when it came to the information that her daughter told her.

"Mom, I have already had sex" Ginny repeated it slow and with pauses between all the words

"Ginny please, you are too young for those sorts of actions. Who did you do it with?" Molly examined her daughter closely for any details that would give away who she had had sex with.

"Mom that is for me to know and me and that person alone" Ginny looked her mother in the eye showing that she was not getting any more information from her.

"Fine, when you are done packing come down and have supper with your father and I" She walked towards the door, looked back once into the room then closed it quietly.

"Great" Ginny mumbled to herself.

Harry and Ron were standing in the office of the Head Auror office where they were being briefed on there next assignment.

"You two and two other Aurors will be spending the year at Hogwarts protecting the students and watching for any funny actions. I don't want to take any risks, I will have weekly reports from both of you on any sort pranks or odd things and who has done them, or what you have found so far in your investigation. This post will only last one year until I choose another Auror to replace you with, any questions?" he paused for but a moment "Good you two will be on the Train tomorrow with the students though you will have your own reserved compartment. These pieces of parchment have all the information that you need. You may go now."

Harry and Ron walked out of their boss's office as though they just won the lottery. They were going to spend the whole year at Hogwarts, were getting made to do it and only had to do one report a week this looked like it was going to be the best year of their lives.

"Wait till we tell the girls they will be so happy"

"Yeah, they will" he reassured, though he wasn't sure how Hermione would react to him gone for a whole year.

Ron was still confused about where him and Hermione were in their relationship they had kissed, but that was only once no make that twice now. He was going to go back to the house and they were going to talk about what was happening. Ron decided that he wasn't going to tell her that he was leaving until they sorted the whole thing out. When he and Harry returned to number twelve Ron went in search of Hermione so that he could sort the whole mess out. He found her sitting in her room reading some excruciating long book about healing.

"So is that what you are going to do then, be a healer?" Ron inquired about the book.

"Yes, that's what I want to do but I need two years of experience before I can apply to be a healer at St. Mungo's. I don't where I would work though. They don't need any more volunteers at the hospital." Hermione went back to her book.

"Hermione I was wondering if I could talk to you about last night?" Ron stepped carefully into the room, as if on egg shells.

"What about last night?" Hermione looked up at with purely innocent eyes that drove Ron up the wall.

"Well there is something that I need to know" Ron suck in a breath and continued "I need to what happened last night… I need to know if we slept together" He looked up at her and Hermione started smiling.

"No Ron nothing happened" She stepped off the bed and moved closer towards him "but that doesn't mean that something won't happen" She walked out the door down the hall and out of Ron's sight.

"What the hell just happened" he mumbled to him self as he left the room.

Ginny was eating supper with her parents it was quiet which was very odd. Her mother was giving the most evil looks imaginable. Mr. Weasley only catching on to his wife's angry stares now.

"Molly dearest is something wrong?" He asked as he ate his roast beef.

"Why yes Arthur there is, our daughter" Molly flashed in evil glare at Ginny "has had sex!" She hissed at her husband. Arthur smashed the glass that he was drinking out of

"SHE DID WHAT?" Arthur's gaze landed on Ginny, who was shooting daggers at her mother.

"Can we NOT talk about my sex life" Ginny got up from the table and left to go find Harry. She went to his home looked for him and found him in his living room.

"Gin, they you are I was just about to go find you, I have some good news" He got up and kissed her. It was just what she needed at that moment some assurance that he would be their when she needed him

"What is it; I could really use some good news right now." She has she sat her self down beside Harry on the couch.

"Why? What happened Gin?" He looked at her with concern written on his face.

"I'll tell you after you tell me the good news."

"Fine, well I got called into work earlier today after you left and seems that they need some Auror's to look after the school this year." Harry paused and looked at Ginny; she looked truly happy "Ron and I were chosen to guard the school this year. We are also going to take the train with the student's tomorrow. So as much as I would love to spend the rest of the night on the couch with you I need to go pack for work."

"I'll come and help you" Ginny gracefully got off the couch and started to walk upstairs towards his bedroom

"You are so bad" He said to her as he chased her up the stairs.

Harry only managed to reach Ginny at the door of his room.

"Ginny what were you going to tell me before?"

"Oh yeah, ok so I was finishing my packing and mom came into my room. She was huffing about me not having enough socks. Then she tried to give me the sex talk" She glanced at Harry who was trying to hold in a laugh "Yeah I know just a little late. So then I told that I had already had sex" She looked at Harry again who looked concerned "Don't worry I didn't tell her who with, I don't want her killing you. So then she stormed out of my room. Then when we were having supper she was all angry and huffing, then she blurted in out in front of Dad who went ballistic. So I left and came here." She finished took in a long breath and laughed.

"Gin, Hon, you know that I love you but you have to sort this out with your parents before you leave for school so you can stay here for a while then I'm turning out so that you can go home and sleep because I know that you won't sleep it you spend the night here." Harry stoked her arm and kissed her on the forehead.

"Your right, I love you, I should go speak to her, I will see you at King's Cross in the morning" she kissed him "tell me what compartment you will be in, okay?"

Author Note: I hope that you liked it. For those who think that it is moving to fast it gets slower. (I am Writing this will writing chapter 12) everythign slows down. Please Please review. I am wondering weither i should stay with the story or not.


	3. Chapter 3

-1**Chapter Three**

**I hope that this is what you were expecting, though I wouldn't really know because I didn't get enough reviews from the readers. So this goes out to all the people that did review thank you I read over the reviews many times before I started on the next chapter. **

Ron opened his trunk to double check that he had everything. His mother's voice was rolling around in his head, _make sure that you pack enough socks._ The only other thought that was in his head is what was happening between him and Hermione. He couldn't bear to tell Hermione that he was going to Hogwarts for the year so he waited for Harry to tell her that both of them were going, like the coward that he was. As he closed his trunk he felt a pair of eyes on the back of his head, he turned to find Hermione standing the door way her eyes were puffing from crying.

"Come here 'Mione" he held his arms open to her and she swiftly filled them.

"Ron why didn't you tell me that you were leaving?" She stared him the face and Ron felt himself melt.

"I.. Well… You see" He could find a reason that would seem cowardly "Hermione I didn't want to tell you because I thought that you would want to hear it from Harry."

"Why would I want to hear it from Harry and not from you?"

"I thought that I would be better if it came from someone that you would miss more." As Ron said this he realized that it was infact him she would miss most, or so he hoped.

"Ron, Harry is not the one that I will be missing the most" She looked up at him

Before the joy could even flood his face Hermione had her lips pressed against Ron's. Her lips were begging his for the kiss that she so desperately craved. The kiss was mind boggling Ron could fell the blush creeping up his face.

Hermione tore her lips from his, afraid that if she didn't do so quickly she would never have the courage.

"Hermione what is happening to us?"

Just as the words escaped his mouth she heard a slick tapping at the window. Well she looked over to see what it was that was interrupting her ever so important conversation that she had wished to have over the last five years, she saw that it was an owl.

"That's weird I'm not expecting any letters." Ron stated

"It's probably for me I'm expecting an important letter." Hermione went to the window and retrieved the letter from the owl but it flew away before she does so much as stroke its neck.

"Who's it from?" Ron questioned.

Hermione gave him a silencing look and began to open the letter. It had a Hogwarts stamp which was a good sign. She looked at the letter and her face lit up. She obviously was receiving some good news

"Hermione what's that?" Ron's voice was releasing some of the anger and frustration he was feeling.

"You know when I told you that they would not accept me into St. Mungo's, it's because I didn't have my seventh year. But the person who is in charge of recruitment said since I had helped to destroy Voldemort I wouldn't be a problem that I did have my N.E.W.T.s, but that I needed two years of volunteer at a care giving place. So I looked into it at Hogwarts and this is a letter from Professor McGonagall saying that I will be expected at the school on Friday." Hermione looked up at Ron realization donning in his eyes

"So you are coming to Hogwarts" he whispered as if he said it to loud it would shatter the dream that he was in.

"I'm coming to Hogwarts" She smiled and jumped back into his arms. Hermione reached her mouth up kiss Ron, his lips met hers. The heat of the others lips were driving each other crazy, Ron wanted to move forward in this weird, relationship? His tongue was begging her lips to part for him so that he could explore her mouth. Hermione let out a slight moan she grabbed Ron's hand and placed it on her breast. Ron felt all the blood in his body go south, he hastily stepped away from Hermione to her severe displeasure.

"Ron what is wrong?" Hermione begged as she plopped herself down on the bed.

"I have been your friend for so long that touching you like that or even thinking of you like that feels weird." Ron could tell that she was disappointed. He had liked Hermione for so long he didn't know why he could touch her in the way that he had always wanted.

Hermione got up and paced "Ron what is wrong do you still like Lavender? Do you even like me? Because if you don't then tell me so that I can stop thinking that maybe we could be more than friends. There are lots of people that like me, just so that you know." At this she shot Ron an evil look. Ron then realizing that it was his turn to say something "Oh, Well I don't like Lavender, and I don't think that I ever did. Please don't go out with anyone else. And yes… I like you as more than a friend." Ron could not believe that he had just said that, he had been pondering the idea since last year but had never really believed it until he heard Hermione being tortured.

"Do you really?" She walked toward him. Her eyes were filled with pure pleasure

"Yes, I have for a long time I just didn't know how to tell you." He took her in his arms.

Hermione tilted her head back looking up into his eyes.

"I'm going to miss you even though I will be at the castle in two days with you." She kissed him once more before she left for the door. "I'll be in my room packing if you need anything." She walked out the door and down the hall to her own room.

"Sweet" Ron did a little happy dance in his room before taking his trunk down to the door for the morning.

As Ron walked back up the stairs he walked by Hermione's room thinking that it would nice to say good night. He approached the door and knocked lightly; hearing nothing he opened a little and saw Hermione doing a dance to a song that was blaring from her radio that he had not heard from the hall. Hermione was not wearing clothes but casually walking around in her underwear, putting things in her trunk that appeared from no where. Ron watched her for a while before Hermione felt another presence in the room and turned around.

"Ron what are you doing here?" She asked trying to cover herself with something

"I just wanted to say good night." He said as he covered his eyes with his hands, while still looking through a peek hole between his fingers.

"Oh, well goodnight, I don't know if I will be seeing you in the morning so if I don't" she came closer, and pulled his hands down from around his eyes. She pulled him closer by the belt loops of his pants.

"Goodnight" she pressed her lips to his and moved her arms so that they were wrapped around his neck, Hermione pulled him into the room. She pulled them over to the bed until she could feel the bed behind her knees then she feel back and let her body hit the soft surface of the bed.

Ron couldnt keep his thoughts straight the only thing that he could think about was how much he needed Hermione. As Ron feel on top of Hermione she let out a soft squeak

"Sorry" He murmured into her ear.

"I don't care." Hermione was trying to pull his shirt off, and once she succeeded she threw the garment on the floor.

Ron's kisses had already traced hot lines of fire all up and down Hermione's neck. He felt so much pleasure in being able to make Hermione squirm and moan from his touch.

Hermione grabbed the hem of his jeans "You need to get out of these now." Her wish was granted, and Ron obediently throws his pants to the floor.

"Mmm Hermione you taste so good" He commented gently massaging her neck with his tongue.

His hands went around to her back to try and undo her bra so that he could look at perfection. It surprised him at how easy it was for him to undo the clasp. Ron was straddling her now; her legs were wrapped around his hips, her back on the bed. Ron slid the straps down her arms, her bra slowly relieved Hermione's small apple firm breasts. Though she knew that she wanted this Hermione felt a little self conscious about staring at her so admiringly.

"Perfect" he whispered, as his stream of torrid hot kisses ran down her body. " Hermione are sure that you want to this? Cause if we don't stop I know that I want be able to" As he finished his statement he took one of her soft pink nipples into his mouth and began to suck.

Hermione let out a moan "Oh my God don't stop. Ever!" Ron took that as permission to do what ever he wanted to Hermione. Ron let the nipple go looked up at Hermione's eyes, which were filled with pleasure, he recaptured the nipple in his mouth. Ron slipped his hand under Hermione's knickers. Hermione moaned, her head moving restlessly against the pillow, no one had ever touched her this intimately before. Ron easily found the core of her womanhood, it was hot and wet, he moved his hand around and Hermione went crazy. Her body was on fire at her core, it was hot and unquenchable.

"Ron, please don't stop. I need you." She was going to say that she loved him but she could not make herself that vulnerable. Hermione's body was shaking and she could not control it, Ron stopped his administrations and pulled her underwear down her legs and threw them some where. Ron massaged her inner thighs with his hands will planting sweet kisses on her womanly core. Hermione moaned and bucked as new sensations flooded her body; soon she felt her entire body seize up and in one quick second fireworks seemed to be going off inside her body.

"Yes, Yes, just like that" She cheered him on. She could feel that she was starting to drop into chaotic pleasure. As she reached her peek she screamed out Ron's name in pure ecstasy. Ron could feel Hermione coming inside his mouth, it was the most erotic thing that he had ever felt. As Hermione plummeted back to earth after her earth shattering orgasm Ron snuggled close to her.

"What no encore?" She said her body still ringing from the after shock.

"I figure we have to save something to do on Friday." He grinned like a fool and pulled her closer. They were soon asleep, and slept all night in each others arms. For the first time in his life Ron woke up before the sun, though this was because some one was breathing on him in a most sensual way. His body was starting to awaken; he could feel Hermione soft hair tickle his stomach, her steady breath against his male member. Though he knew that this purely innocent it was driving him crazy. He looked at the clock and saw that it was 6:00 in the morning.

"Shit!" He had to be at the station in an hour to supervise everyone going on the train. He gently moved Hermione's head from his stomach and placed it on one of the pillows. Frantically looking for his boxers, he saw Hermione stiring on the bed. He had hoped that he wouldn't wake her when he was leaving.

"Ron what are doing it's six in the morning come back to bed." She sleepily said.

"Not that I wouldn't love to 'mione but I have to be at the station in an hour." He had returned to the side that she was sleeping on, gave her a kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and refused to let him leave. The bed sheets were wrapped around her body, the plain white fabric had never looked so good before.

Before he left Ron knew that he had to tell her how he felt about her.

"Hermione I don't know how so I'm just going to say it" He took a deep breath before he began, this Hermione looked nervously at him "Hermione I …Love you" He looked her in the eyes

"Ron I love you to" She replied pulling him into a tight embrace, she tilted her head back and her lips met his and they shared a passionate kiss before he pulled away

"I really do have to go but I will see on Friday. I love you" the second time that he said it was far easier.

Hermione went back to bed thinking about what had happened last night.

Ginny woke up with a start and glared at the door which gave another creak as her mother banged on it again.

"Ginny if you don't wake up now then you will be late for the train."

"Mom for God sakes I'm up." Ginny opened the door to prove it.

"Good breakfast is ready." Molly quickly turned and walked back down the stairs.

Ginny walked over to her dresser and pulled out some jeans and shirt. She was going to meet Harry on the express, she was excited to see him again. She looked at the ring on her finger moving it in every which way in the sunlight. Ginny was quickly pulled from her day dream when she heard her mother's shrill voice echoing through the halls

"Ginny get down here now we have to leave for the train in 30 minutes."

"Coming mom" She yelled out her door.

Just as she did this the door across the hall opened

"Ginny could shut up some people are trying to sleep" Charlie's head popped out of his old room.

"Sorry Charl"

"Ohey what's that thing that you got on your finger?" He threw a glance at the engagement ring on her finger.

"Nothing" she slammed her door, double checked that she had everything, and then took the ring off putting in her pocket. Double checking that Charlie was back in his room sleeping, she crept downstairs for some breakfast.

Harry was making sure that he had everything that he needed before he stepped out the door of his house Ron followed with the trunks. They grabbed their entire luggage and headed for the ministry car that had been assigned to them. The car ride was quiet until…

**Well their it is I hoped that you like it, if you didn't like then tell me. If you liked then tell me. I am now accepting anonymous reviews if that makes you feel more comfortable. Please just review I want to know that my story is being read by people. Tara thanks for the idea I couldn't have done it with out you. Joss thanks for all the ideas and thanks to the rest of my readers. I had trouble starting the first part of this chapter but I kept reading your reviews and idea came so thanks for the motivation keep it up. LOVE JESS**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

I hope that you like the chapter. Thank you to everyone that reviewed.

"So how did Hermione take it last?" Harry asked Ron

"WHAT?" Ron was absolutely disgusted with what Harry was asking him.

"I meant about your leaving. Idiot." Harry shot him a gaze that was pure venom.

"Oh right well we didn't really talk about that, I mean we did. Last night she got an owl that she was accepted for two years to work in the hospital wing. So she will be coming out on Friday." Ron relaxed a little though he was still uptight he didn't really want Harry to know what he had done Hermione last night.

"So does she know that you are madly in love with yet?"

"I think she knows." Ron finished and tried to suppress a laugh.

"Uhh don't say that, you know that I'm not as thick as you I know what kind talk means. Keep it on the down low she's friend too." Harry continued to look out the window he was mumbling whole bunch of nonsense.

"Well you asked." Ron had to defend his actions

"Shut the hell up."

"We have arrived" The driver chirped up from the front.

The two were soon off, they arrived in front of the barrier Ron went through first followed by Harry. They meet their boss on the other side of the barrier,

"There are you two are you were to be here five minutes ago. Well see to it that your trunks are put on the train then follow me." Harry and Ron stashed their trunks away and followed their boss.

"This will be your compartment for the duration of the trip, you will be having a meeting with the head boy and girl before they are off to their duties. I expect that horrible will happen on the train; we don't want anyone killed before they even get to Hogwarts. Any questions" He paused "No good. I'll be off then, when you get to the castle McGonagall will give more instruction." He quitted the train after that leaving the two to them selves in their private compartment.

"Well I think that I could get used to this." You know that when they start to arrive that we have to go out a supervise"

"Yeah I know but that won't be for at least another hour." Ron snuggled down on to the couch with every intension of taking a nap.

"No sleeping, the only person that could ever walk you up was Hermione and she is not her until Friday." Harry punched him in the arm to prove his point. "Why don't you go out a get us some breakfast and some food for the train?" Ron was up to the word of food. He handed Ron some pounds

"What the hell are these." He looked at the money

"On second thought I will get the food you can stay here and do something." He stalked out of the compartment and back through the barrier.

Hermione woke up with a start, over night it seemed that she had gotten used to someone sleeping in her bed with her and now that that person was gone her bed seemed cold. She got up threw her robe over her body and stalked down the stairs to see what Kreature and made for breakfast. She came down stairs to sweet smell of something in the oven.

"Oh Mistress Hermione, you are just in time Kreature was going to take the ham out of the oven." He gave her a little bow and moved on with his work.

"Thank you Kreature but that really wasn't necessary." She left the room, and made her way to the library wear she took out a piece of parchment and composed a letter. It was to her parents to tell them that she would be going back to Hogwarts so that she could become a doctor. She felt that was all that her parents needed to know for now, she and were private and from they that they greeted her at the restraint she would think that they would not want her to date a wizard.

Well that was that, Hermione felt badly about no telling her parents the whole truth but at least she wasn't lying. Kreature came around the open door with plate full of eggs and ham.

"Mistress Hermione breakfast" Kreature placed the plate in front of her. Hermione was to hungry to do anything but eat the lovely mountain of food in front of her. Once she ate and was full Hermione trenched back up the stairs put her clothes she, apparated to Diageon alley she was going to the book story to get some healing books.

As she walked through the door of the shop she was greeted by the clerk

"Is there is anything that I can help you with Miss Granger." Hermione was used to people knowing who she was now, at first it had been a little intimidating.

"No thank you I think that I will be just fine" She smiled at the clerk then walked through the book store, knowing exactly were everything was. She was running her hands across all the spines of the books taking in their knowledge, when she ran into someone.

"Oh sorry" She mumbled "are you alright?" She looked up at the person that she had run into "Dean, how are you?"

"I'm great; I guess I should have known that I would have run into in here. I'm just looking for some books on defensive spells. I got a position at Hogwarts this year; I'm going to be one of the Aurors that will be looking after the castle this year."

"That's so funny Ron and Harry will be their as well. I'm going to be there for two years training their as a healer in the Hospital Wing."

"So when do you leave then well actually I'm expected to be at the castle tomorrow evening."

"Well that's great I'm going after Christmas, because I don't have the training that Harry and Ron do. It was nice to talk to you but I really am on a tight lunch break. It was great to talk again hope I see you before Christmas" he gave her a friendly pat on the arm and ran out of the store.

"Well that was weird." She said as she continued to look for the books that she would need to get through the next two years of study.

An hour later Hermione was coming out of the store arms full of books. She apparated back to number twelve so that she could pack her purchases and perhaps read a few chapters before she went to bed. Hermione's night went slowly, because she was so excited to see ron the nest day she could barely sit still.

On the train Ginny was sitting bored in her compartment looking out of the window at the exceptionally large lake hat they were now passing. Their was a knock on the door and Luna went to slid the door open, Harry walked into the compartment eyed Ginny and nodded his head out into the hallway signaling her that he wanted to talk to her out there.

"Ron and I are in the last compartment but we won't be there for about another half hour meets you there" He smiled then kissed her on the forehead and walked away.

Ginny walked back into her compartment and slid the door shut turned to face her friends who were all ohhing and ahing her.

"Since when did you and Harry get back together?" asked Arabella

"We got back together about a week ago." She smiled and twisted the ring that was on finger. Though to those around her it looked like a simple cheap ring on her hand. Ginny was so happy for the next thirty minutes that she couldn't even sit still. Finally she looked at her watch and say that it was about time to head down to Harry. When she reached the door she took a breath and opened the door only to find Ron sitting on one of the couches eating a mountain of chocolate frogs.

"Where's Harry?" she questioned her brother

"He should be back from his rounds any minute now" he stuffed another chocolate frog in his mouth. Ginny looked at him in disgust, why Hermione was madly in love with him was the greatest question.

"Come to see me? Your early." A voice sounded from behind her. Ginny turned to face Harry she moved closer and planted her lips on his. They heard a slight cough from the behind them

"Well since your back that means that I should go on watch now." He got up quickly squeezed out the door and despaired with in seconds.

"Well now that we have the place to our selves." He welcomed her in. " I have missed you so much" He took her lips in his and gently massaged her tongue with his. The couple down on the couch when train shock. Ginny was on top of Harry staling him, she let her chest fall down on his. Resuming there snogging, Ginny found the hem of Harry's shirt and was soon feeling her way up to his pexilent chest.(A/N your not going crazy I made the word up it is pronounced pex-il-ent. It means amazing pexs, Right story). Before long Ginny found that the shirt was only a barrier to something that she wanted, she pulled it over Harry's head, there lips separated for just a moment before they were reunited again. Harry did the same favor Ginny flinging Ginny's shirt some where that he really didn't care about. Harry's arms were wrapped around Ginny's waist pulling her as close as he could to himself. Ginny soon found their hands running down Harry's well formed body, she meet the resistance of his jeans, she reached for the belt buckle but his hand stopped her.

"Ginny I don't think we should go that far your brother could be back at any time and how would that look." He looked into her eyes he knew that he was disappointed but she knew that he was right. She got up and grabbed her shirt and put it back on, she left for the door and turned to say

"When we get to the castle tell me wear your room is, because I have no intension of sleeping my bed this year at all." She gave him a wink and ran off down the hall of train to get changed into her school robes.

Just as she left Ron came around the corner, looking at her

"Ginny you should be changed by now we are going be their in about Half an hour." She rolled her eyes and continued on.

"We should put our new robes on." Ron turned to close the door, and started to remove his shirt through it at his trunk.

"So when did Hermione say that she would be getting here." Harry said as he slipped into his new robes.

"She is supposed to get here some time tomorrow afternoon. I think that if I have nothing to do that I will go and meet her." Though he thought to himself that he would work like a dog so that he could be there when Hermione walked through the great oak doors. Just as they were putting their clothes in there trunks the train stopped.

"This is going to be weird, being here but not as students. Do you think that we will be sitting at the staff table?" Ron looked at Harry with excitement. "And even better there will be no Malfoy." He smiled. They stepped off the train into the cool night air.

"There you two are, Minerva sent me to fetch you two she wants to talk to at the castle, now. There is a carriage waiting for you."

"Nice to see you too Hagrid." The two waved and headed up to the carriages. As they walked up the hill they heard the classic voice of Hagrid calling for all the first years to follow him.

"It's good to be back I cannot believe that it has been over a year since we were here last." Harry exclaimed as he looked up the castle. He felt some one catch his arm, he turned and was face to face with Ginny.

"Come on were grabbing a carriage up to the school." He grabbed her hand and leaded her to the first carriage. They all jumped in, Harry and Ginny took up one bench and Ron took the other he seemed to making for a Hermione that wouldn't be coming with them that night.

"it feels weird not having Hermione here with us, I mean this is the first time that we haven't come to school together."

"No it's the second, remember second year when we flew the car here and crashed into the Womping Willow." Harry tried so hard to surprise his laugh with not success.

"How could I forget?" Ron rolled his eyes and recalled the memory.

The ride to castle was short and the trio exited from the carriage with ease and made there way up the muddy path to the school.

When they got to the great oak doors McGonagall was waiting there for Harry and Ron

"Miss Weasley you may precede to the great hall." She pointed Ginny off in the direction

"Now for you two, you will be joining me and your peers at the staff table. I will have Sir Nicholas show you to your rooms. You will share a common room, with yourselves, Miss. Granger, and the two other Aurors that will arrive later. As for now" she turned towards the great hall and Ron and Harry dashed up the stairs to keep up with her. "You will each be working 12 hour shifts until the other aurors come then we will work out a new schedule. Now during the school hours you attendance is needed in the school but you may stay in your rooms. After the hours of 8: oo pm and 8: oo am your hours are needed. You will each have the night off followed by a night of work and vise versa. Do you under stand?" Harry and Ron both nodded in turn. "Good I expect to have a report from each of you of what happened during your shift and who caused it." She finished her speech just as they entered the Great Hall it looked just as majestic as ever, even as the students started to pour in and fill it with noise it seemed to always hold a silent magnificence's about it.

Harry walked up to the staff table and took his place beside Ron at the far end. They watched all the students file in, once all the returning students were seated. Flitwick came through the doors with all the first years in trail. The sorting was a quick business, Ron said his usual statement about how small they all seemed. Though Harry wasn't really paying attention to Ron he was looking at Ginny. She looked so beautiful; her hair was perfectly cascading down her back. Eyes flicked over to Harry, she gave him a devilish grin and blew a kiss at him. After the lecture about new staff and what was off limits, the feast was welcoming to everyone's empty stomachs. With in 20 minutes Harry was stuffed, Ron continued to eat for another 20 minutes before he fell back in his chair. Once the feast was over Sir Nicholas approached Ron and Harry

"I'm to show you to your rooms." Harry and Ron followed Sir Nicholas out of the Great Hall and up the staircases. To both of their surprises, they were brought to the seventh floor tapestry of the dancing trolls.

"Are we to be sleeping in the room of requirement Sir Nicholas?" Harry asked.

"No my dear boy, you are in the room behind the tapestry. The password is twinkle toes. Good night" With that he floated down the hall.

"Twinkle toe" Harry told the tapestry and as soon as the words were out of his mouth a knob formed Harry turned it to reveal.

**Please keep those beautiful reviews coming, but what I really want is what you guys think should happen next. I have ben suffering from some nasty writers block so I need some new ideas to stew on. Thanks **

**Love Jess.**


	5. Chapter 5

**If anyone as any ideas about what should happen please tell me. I want my readers to feel like they are part of the story. Well this is chapter six hope you like it. **

**Chapter Five **

The two walked into their new common room it wasn't decorated to the same extent as the Gryffindor common room but it was still stunning. There were stain glass windows that looked out over the front gate. There were six stair cases leading up to a little balcony and room. Harry and Ron explored each one they picked the two that we closest to each other. Ron's room shared a balcony with another room which, Harry thought would be for Hermione. The two stair cases were on the other side from him other four so they would have sufficient privacy.

"I wonder who the other auror's will be." Harry asked no one in particular.

"Well we had better grab our trunks and bring them up to our rooms." Ron grabbed his trunk which was in front of the fire place. Ron put a hover charm on his trunk and walked up to his room. When he entered he put the trunk down on the desk and started to put things in dresser, when he was down he grabbed his towel threw it over his shoulder and walked towards his private bathroom.

Harry was in his room as well all his clothes stored away he took a piece of parchment.

_Dear Gin,_

_My room is located behind the tapestry of the dancing trolls. The password is twinkle toes. You have my invisibility cloak so use it. I'm up the stair case that is across from the fire._

_Love Harry_

He folded up the envelope but a spell on it shaped like a plane and it flew off towards Gryffindor tower.

Once Ron was done his bath, he got out and wrapped the towel around his waist. He got back he saw that there was an owl waiting out side his window. Ron opened the window the owl hoped in stuck out its leg, and Ron took the letter. The owl left as soon as the letter was free his leg.

_Mr. Weasley _

_Miss Granger will be arriving around eleven in the morning tomorrow can you please meet her and show her to her room. As well there is no need for either of you too be on duty tonight through Harry will start tomorrow night. Good Night._

_Headmistress of Hogwarts_

_Minerva McGonagall _

"Sweet. Thank you" he put the letter down on the desk. He pulled out some boxers from his dresser, put them on tried his hair, and took a running jump on to his bed. Before he went to sleep though he felt that he should tell Harry that he was on duty the next evening.

"Ow Harry." He yelled out his door.

"What?" He yelled back.

"You have duty tomorrow night." He was about to close his door. "Ginny what are you doing here." The he looked up at Harry's room, and then closed his door not wanting to know what was going to happen to his baby sister.

Ginny walked up the stairs to Harry's room; she knocked quietly on the door

"Ron I heard what you said." He yelled through the door.

Ginny opened the door and walked into the room. She saw Harry in his towel

"Were just about to take a bath?" She pulled her jumper over her head

"Yeah"

"Can I join I could really use one." She walked up to Harry gave him a kiss and threw her shirt to the ground.

"Please do." He begged as he opened the door to his private bathroom. She took off her skirt and let it fall the too the floor. Harry went over to turn the bath on and went back over to Ginny

"I have to work tomorrow evening so you cannot come." He kissed her. Harry reached around her back and unhooked her bra. She let it slid down her arms and fall to the floor, she stepped out of her underwear and in to the tub of steaming hot water. Harry let the towel fall to the floor and he stepped in to the bath as well.

"I love you" she whispered into his ear as let his body fall on top Ginny's. She wrapped her legs around his torso; he stoked his hand up down her smooth leg.

"Ginny when do you want to get married?"

"Well I think that it should be at least a year after I'm out of Hogwarts, but I want to move in with once I'm out of here. Where do you want to live?" She grabbed a wash cloth and started to wash his back

"I was thinking that maybe we could live in London for a while then… when we have kids I want to live in the country." He turned his head to look back at her, she was smiling. "How many kids do you want?"

"I think that I want two or three. How many do you want?"

"As many as you do." The couple sat in the bath for another hour talking about what they want for the future. They got out and Ginny was sitting on the bed in a towel drying her hair with the towel.

"Harry lets go to bed were both tired and have long day's tomorrow." Harry walked over to the bed. He kissed Ginny on her forehead

"I love you" we whispered against her skin.

They got under the covers and snuggled close together.

Hermione woke up the next morning she was so excited she woke up and looked at the clock it was half past eight, she was so excited to go back to Hogwarts that she couldn't sleep anymore. She got up her feet hit the cold floor, and she jumped a little. She got up and walked over to her bathroom and ran the water for a bath. Once the hot water filled the tub Hermione shed her sleep wear, and slinked into the hot water. She missed Ron even though it had only been a day since she had seen him last. She recalled the night that they had spent together and wondering what would happen when she got to Hogwarts. She washed her hair, and got out the bath put her robe on and dried her hair with her wand. Her honey brown hair had beautiful shiny waves. She applied some mascara, then went over to her to her closet and picked out some jeans and a nice sweater. By the time she was down stairs it was half past ten. She grabbed some toast and triple checked all her stuff. She went and grabbed her trunk and her extra bags said good bye to Kreature and apparated to the front gate at Hogwarts.

"Feels good to be back." She opened the front gate with a silent charm. Then waved her wand her wand at her luggage and floated off the ground and followed her up to the castle. The great oak doors opened to reveal Ron standing on the front steps.

"Ron" she ran up the stairs and jumped into his open arms. "I missed you" She kissed him, his tongue was massaging hers.

"Come on I will show were you will be sleeping." He grabbed her hand and they walked up all the stairs. When they finally got to the tapestry, Hermione looked around

"Are we sleeping in the room of Requirement" She looked at Ron

"No there is a room behind the tapestry. That we are all staying in. twinkle toes" the knob appeared and Ron opened the door for Hermione.

"This is nice, now where is my room?" She turned and grabbed Ron's shirt to pull him closer, her lips reached up to his for a hot torrid kiss. Ron snaked his arms around her waist and pulled close, she wrapped her legs around his waist and he walked up the stairs. He flicked his wand to the door of his room and the door flew open, he walked in His lips still attached to Hermione's. Rom pulled the sweater over her head and was now massaging her breasts Hermione moaned as the fabric of her bra rubbed against her swollen nipple. Hermione pulled Ron's shirt threw it in to the corner of the room. Ron walked over to the bed and fell on top of Hermione though the two slipped off the bed and landed on the floor. Hermione's hands wonder over Ron's defined body, she massaged his nipples. Kissing his abs, her lips made their way down to the hem of his pants; she took off his belt and then unbuttons his pants with her teeth.

"When did you learn to do that" He asked her in surprise

"Just something that I picked up." She smiled and stoked his member, Ron let go a deep growl. She massaged it through his boxers, Ron moaned more deeply, Hermione took off the boxers and placed her hand at the base of his rock hard boner. She gently stoked the length of his member; she placed a sloppy kiss on the tip of his erection.

"'Mione… do that again" He was starting to shake; Hermione did more than just kiss it she took the half of it in to her mouth (she could only fit half because it was big). She suckling it, her hot tight throat was driving Ron insane. Hermione took it out of her mouth and licked it from base to tip; she traced the thick vane running up the length with her finger. Ron thought that the top of his head was going to blow off.

"More" was all that get out of his mouth.

Ron began to remove Hermione's underwear he slid it down her legs, she kicked them off and they flew off and landed some where. Ron was still on his back, Hermione laid down on top of him, he took her it his mouth sucking and nibbling on clit. (For those who don't get it they are 69ing)

"Ron" Hermione moaned as he massaged her core. He stuck to fingers into her hot tight core. She continued to take Ron in to her mouth.

"Hermione I have to be inside you" Ron flipped her around, so that she was facing. When their mouths rejoined she could taste herself on his lips, she found it extremely erotic. She could feel his hardness against her stomach; she took him inside her hand and guided him inside her. She sat back to take all of him inside her, he could feel her against to him the barrier of her innocence was torn through by him. For a second she could pain then as she rode up he could see that pleasure was starting flood her face. As she became use to him being inside her pumping become faster and more rhythmic.

"Hermione you are so amazing" Ron flipped her so that she was on her back and he was on top. She flung one of her legs over his shoulder, and Ron humped madly, she was withering under him.

"Ron Oh my God I think that I'm cumin." Ron kissed the thigh that was situated over his shoulder it was hot and shaking. "Faster" she cried.

"I'm cumin" Ron realized himself deep inside Hermione

"That was amazing" She breathed.

"Yeah" He captured her lips in his. "Hermione I love you" Hermione was still shaking from the last bit of her orgasm.

"If I had known it would be like that then I would have given in to long ago." She smiled and jumped up walked around the room collecting her clothes. "I'm starving lets go to the great hall then I have to go the hospital wing." She kissed him once more and walked away; he grabbed her arm and pulled her back so that she fell on his lap.

"Ron, not that I didn't love that but we really have things to do. I mean I have get my room together, I have to see what my schedule is like." She smiled

"Come on one more time" Ron pouted

"That look hasn't work in like how many years. And we have to save something for tonight." She got up and put her clothes and walked out of his room. She heard her squeal from the stair case.

"Ginny what are you doing here?"

"I have a spare class and I thought that I would come up and see how you are doing I only heard last night that you were coming. So how long have you been here?"

"I got in about half an hour ago." She smiled "Ron and I were just going down to lunch did you want to join us?"

"No thanks Harry and I already eat lunch." She blushed.

"Well we will be back in 30 minutes so we talk and look at eh work that you have to do. Oh no wait sorry I have to run to the hospital wing first I might not see until the end of the day."

"It's ok I have double I will be in here working on Transfiguration." Ginny ran up and hugged Hermione then ran up to Harry's room.

Hermione grabbed Ron's hand and they ran off to the door and down to the great hall. Once their Hermione dropped Ron's hand and went up to the staff table. Hermione sat down next to Madam Pomfrey.

"There you are Hermione. I wanted to talk too about when you will start in the Hospital. I was hoping that you could start tomorrow. I will expect you at nine in morning then I will let you go at four. Does that sound far I may have you do research assignments every week for me so that you can become accustomed to other sicknesses that aren't so common at Hogwarts."

"That sounds lovely." Hermione carried on eating her food. She was so excited to start work. Of course she didn't have to worry about money; the ministry had paid the three so well that they never had to work again. Ron was rubbing her leg under the table, she was trying not giggle as her insides started to heat again. She smiled at Ron and got up from the table and left the great Hall.

**That's were it ends. So make sure that you keep the reviews coming. I could really use the encouragement. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Ron caught up to Hermione on the stairs going up to the tapestry; he grabbed her arm and pulled her against him placing a kiss on her lips. Hermione looked around to see if any was there and kissed Ron back.

"So now that you know what my secdule is like what should we expect from yours" Hermione pulled away from the kiss and took Ron's hand she walked up the rest of the stair case.

"Well Harry and I work evening from 8 to 8, I don't have to work tonight but he does. Do you know what that means that we can make all the noise that we want and no one can here us." He ginned at Hermione and pulled her up the stairs a little faster

"You are so bad. I have so much to do tonight; I still have to set up my room." She smiled make at him.

"Hermione on Sunday do you want to go out for supper?" As he asked he turned her hand so that she would be forced to face him. " We could go to London." He looked up at her, cause she was a few stairs higher then he was.

"you mean like on a date?" She was ginning like an idiot.

"Yeah, what I want you to be is my girlfriend."

"I thought that would be implied by what we had done earlier today" She blushed " but yes I will go out with you on Sunday, I futher more I will be your girlfriend. Ron there is one more thing I don't want to tell any one about use yet, it just gets confusing when other people know so for now lets just not tell anyone. I love you. Come on" she pulled him up the stairs " the faster we finish my room the more time that we can spend together tonight." They ran up the steps.

They were already snogging by the time they reached the tapestry. Hermione mumbled the password as Ron lips trailed kisses down her neck. When they entered the dorm room, they found that they were not alone.

Ginny was sitting on the couch with Harry, who was helping her with her work, as well as Dean. The couple broke apart before the others saw what they were doing.

"Hey Dean, what are you doing here?" Ron asked.

"Oh, I'm one of the other Auror's that has been sent to work here this year. They are supposed to send one more though I don't know who it is." dean finished.

"So I guess that we will change the schedule. So how about this we each work a night so tonight is my turn then Saturday is Ron's night than you can do Sunday as so on." Harry said looking at both of the guys to see that they were ok.

"Sure that sounds good, Dean?" Ron said in agreement.

"Yeah that's a good idea. What shifts are we working?"

"Oh right, well we work form 8 to 8 at night and every week we right a report to McGonagall about what happened and who did it." Harry said then went back down to the text book that he was reading.

"Sounds exhausting." Dean said.

"Well I have to go to my room to set everything up Ginny could you come help?" Hermione shot her eye that said come now I have news. Ginny got up off the couch and walked up the stair case with Hermione. Once entering the room Ginny pounced on Hermione

"So what do you want to talk about?"

"Well your brother and me are now dating." Ginny's head shot up in disbelief.

"Really? This is so exciting."

"So how are things with you and Harry." Hermione looked up from her trunk

Ginny knew that she could keep this from Hermione any longer.

"Well… promise you won't freak"

"yes" Hermione's voice was filled with suspicion.

"Harry and I are engaged." She looked up as though expecting a beating

"You are not" Hermione smiled.

"Yes and this is my ring." She held her hand up for Hermione to admire.

"Hon that's not much a ring." Hermione was staring at the piece of junk on her finger

"Oh sorry forgot to left the charm. There"

"Holy shit. That's gorgeous" Hermione examined. " So does this mean that you two have gotten back together."

"Yes"

"Have you.. you know" Hermione looked at her best frined

"Yes the night that we got engaged. It was amazing and this morning when we woke up, I'm telling you it's the best in the morning. When you start.." Ginny trailed off at look on her friends face "You and Ron have already done haven't you?"

"Yeah, about an hour ago, but Ginny you cannot tell anyone I made him not tell anybody I wasn't suppose to talk about it either you cannot even tell Harry." Hermione closed her trunk "well I'm all done lets go back down stairs and see what our boys are up to."

Harry was flipping through Ginny's text book for DADA when he heard the door open again they weren't expecting anyone so he looked up and his jaw hit the floor.

"Ron" He started swatting at his best friend.

"What" Ron said annoyed all that Harry could do was point.

"Holy Fucking Shit" Ron tried to run up the stairs

"Wunwun" screamed Lavender Brown.

Just at that second Hermione and Ginny were walking done the staircase

"Fuck" Hermione said audibly

Lavender jumped in Ron's so hard that it nearly sent him to the ground.

"What are you doing here" Ron said he was obviously not happy to see her.

"I'm the other Auror that will be working here this year" She said trying to kiss him, and Ron was trying to dodge all of them.

"I didn't think that you would be smart enough to be an auror" Ginny said now walking over to Harry.

"Your so funny" Lavender said shooting daggers at Ginny. Hermione couldn't move it was like watching the sixth year jump out into the future. Hermione turned on the last stair and walked back up the staris she walked into her room, and sat down on the bed. She heard a knock on the door

"Ginny I don't want to talk."

"Good cause its not Ginny" Ron opened the door and walked into her room.

"Ron what are we going to do?" she walked up and hugged as though her life depended on it, he kissed her hair and stoked her back.

"Do you want to tell her that we are going out?" ron askd in soothing voice. He didn't know tht dateing Lavender in sixth would turn out like this.

"I don't think that we should at least not right now I mean we haven't even been going out for a day." She looked up at him a smiled "I'm going to go back down so come down when you like." She left the room. Even wit her gone Ron could still smell her in the room.

"Fuck" He knew that he had hurt Hermione with Lavender because he couldn't come to terms with his feelings. He didn't want to hurt Hermione now, he loved her. He just couldn't let Lavender get to him, that was the only thing that he could do. He open the door and walked down the staircase and into the common room. Hermione and Lavender were sitting at opposite ends of the room. Hermione had her noise in a large book about basic healing, Lavender was sitting reading a witch weekly, why he ever liked he didn't know. Ron went to sit in the middle with AHrry and Ginny, who was eyeing like she knew.

"What" Ron spat at her (not really though).

"Nothing" Ginny went back to her transfiguration.

It was about a half an hour later when Ginny spoke.

"I got to go to charms see you after supper." She kissed Harry got up and left.

Hermione wordlessly got up to go with her. She didn't say anything until they were out ear shot of the others

"Ginny up what am I going to do about that" she pointed back down the hall.

"Do want you normally do that seems to drive him up the wall enough. You know what you really need to do is have crazy loud sex for her to hear." Ginny smirked.

"Ginny" Hermione looking a little uneasy.

"All that you have to do is cast spells on everyone's rooms but hers."

" Why don't you want you want to hear your brother and I going at it."

" No, but you know what else we can do to her" She shot a look at Hermione

"What?" The purely innocent Hermione said.

"vetserium"

"Brilliant I'll go to the library to get the potions book."

Hermione once again found herself in library of Hogwarts surrounded by mountains of books. Trying to find the ingredients for this potion was hard but finding how to brew it was even harder. She was at it for a couple hours before she felt someone touching the back of neck. She turned to see Ron standing over her.

"Hey, come sit." She patted the chair beside her and ron sat down in the chair.

"You should probably get to supper before its over." He looked at what she was reading "What are you looking for?"

"Oh just studying some healing potions that I will be required to make." She closed the book. Took her bag off the back of the chair and grabbed Ron's hand. They walked out of the library and towards the great hall.

The couple sat down at the end table, as Hermione spooned food on to her plate she felt ron's hand making it way up her inner thigh.

"Ron" she hissed inder her breath.

"What?" He smiled at her

She began to eat her potatoes until she felt his hand brush over her core, she nearly choked on her potates she wanted to tell him so stop but her body was bucking against his hand begging him for more. Just at that moment Lavender walked in to the great hall and took a seat on the other side of Ron.

"Hermione how are you this evening" she asked as she served herself some soup.

"Oh… I'm …mmmmm…great" She said between waves of ecstasy.

"Good, Ron I was wondering if I could talk to this evening?" Her gazed darted to Ron he looked at her and her gaze dropped to his package. He didn't like it when girls were so obviously observing him.

"No sorry I'm busy all evening." He dropped his gaze back to his food. He almost burst out laughing when he heard Hermione cutlery drop.

"I just need five minutes" She tried to prove her case.

"Don't have 5 minutes"

"What are doing that will take all night?" She questioned him

"Work I have to work on my report to McGonagall and I have some letters to write." He finished his plate of food and was reaching for seconds

"Honestly Ron I just need to tell you something that I think you would like to hear." She rubbed up next to him. Ron new that it wasn't worth it, with out having his extra helping he got from the table and left. Hermione finished her dinner then walked out of the library

"Have a good night Lavender."

"Hermione, do you know why Ron would be acting this way to me? He was never like this when we were dating." Lavender did look seriously confused.

"Well maybe he has moved on. I can ask him if you like what is bothering him."

"I would like that. Thanks" And she went on drinking her soup.

Hermione walked out the room, she had Lavender in the perfect postion to find her raw crap from her hand. She ran up to the her room so that she could tell Ginny.

Harry was in his room writing a letter to Tonks' parents about how Teddy was when he heard a knock on the door.

"Come in" He turned in his chair to see who was coming throw the door.

"What am I supposed to do?" He looked at Harry who had no advice to offer. Ron went to go sit in the arm chair but then got back up and started to pace the room. "I cannot deal with her being here right now, I mean things with Hermione are just starting to get good. I mean were going out tomorrow" He looked out the window. "You cannot tell anyone this; even Ginny because Hermione wants no one to know thinks it will make things to complex."

"Yeah like that will be possible, that girl could get anything out of me." Harry looked at the clock he was supposed to be patrolling the halls. "Shit I got to go see you in the morning." Harry walked out of his room and left Ron alone, to wallow in self pity. Ron walked to his room he opened the door to see Hermione sleeping in his bed, naked. He walked over to the bed and started to strip off his clothes, he sat on the edge of the bed and took off his shoes. He could feel her starting to wake up, she moved up behind and kissed the back of his neck pressing her naked body against his.

"Hermione, I love you, I want you to that will never change." Ron slipped under the covers with her. He was lying on his back thinking of what he was going to do with Lavender. He knew that he had to get rid of her if he wanted him and Hermione to have a chance. Hermione climbed on top Ron, the hot area between her legs pressing against stomach driving him bad. She stroked the back of his neck provocatively, he let out a moan.

Hermione wanted nothing more than to make sure that she was the only one that Ron was thinking about.

"Ron do you want me?" She asked as kissed a trail down his chest.

"Yes" he shuttered. This woman could do anything to him and he would always come back wanting more.

That was all the Hermione wanted to hear, she kissed the base of his hardness Ron let out a groan. Her tongue traced the thick vein protruding from his erection, once at the tip she doused it with sloppy kisses. Her hot mouth was driving him up the wall. She took his shaft into her hand and came back to kneeling position over it, she gently guided it in to her. She rotated her hips so that Ron could feel the entire inside of her, she began to ride him. Moving up and down, Ron could not take it anymore, he sat up and took one of her pink nipples into his mouth. As she moved he licked and nibbles at it, he soon was on top of her thrusting into her as deep as he could penetrate.

"Ron" she screamed his name out in pleasure. Her nails were digging crescents into his back trying to hold for as long as possible. He released the nipple out of his mouth, hot and wet. He reached and rubbed her clit. She was buckling under the pure satisfaction of his actions. He could feel her reaching her peek, he soon followed spilling his self into her.

Ron fell onto Hermione as the last of his orgasm raged through his body.

"that was amazing, what was that thing that you did with your hips" he asked as he rolled off her and on to the bed.

"Oh that did you like that." She smiled as she tucked her body into his as curled up for some sleep.

"Your amazing." He kissed her and wrapped his arm around her waist, and pulled her closer.

Lavender was sitting in her own room pondering ideas of how to break up Ron and who ever he was going with, because to her it was evident that he was dating some body, she just didn't know who. She knew that she could get out of Hermione, the girl knew everything about Ron, and she just had to get her on the right night.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

**I feel bad for Dean cause in every good story that I have ever read about him involve him and Seamus so I feel bad so I'm going to make him part of by story, and his really hot. I feel the need to apologize because I haven't felt that I have put my all into the story so sorry to my readers. I hope that this will make up for it. If anyone has any ideas for the story could you tell me because I'm having the worst writer's block I have ever had. It's taken me almost three weeks to write this chapter. **

While Harry was doing his round of the castle he found nothing unusual a few couples making out in dark corners. He took their names and houses and escorted them make to there according houses. After that he walked around the castle for another hour before coming across Peeves who was harassing a portrait. Harry kindly intervened

"Peeves leave the portrait alone." He bellowed up at the poltergeist.

"Ok, potty." He smiled and started to follow Harry around the castle for the next four hours. Only leaving when the pair ran in to the Bloody Baron, who told Peeves to leave the auror's to their job. Peeves floated away mumbling about nonsense.

"Thank you" Harry looked up the Bloody Baron and carried on with his walk about the castle. He walked by one of the windows only to see that the sun was starting to rise, Harry was relived to see the sun coming up on the horizon. Only a few more hours than he could go sleep in his warm bed, Ginny would still be there since it was Sunday. Harry thought about how nice it was to wake up every morning right besides her holding her in his arms. He patrolled the seventh floor, finding nothing out of the ordinary he walked back down stairs hoping that the Great Hall would open soon he could here his stomach growling he came to great oak doors and saw that they were open, though there was only one person eating breakfast.

Dean was sitting at the far side of the staff table, Harry walked through the large oak doors and towards where the auror was sitting.

"Mornin'" Harry said as he pulled the chair out beside down beside him,

Dean looked up from his toast, in surprise as though I hadn't seen Harry walk in.

"Mornin' Harry been lookin' for you. I was up early thought you might me tired so I was going to take the rest of your shift." Dean finished as he took another bite of his toast.

"Would you really, cause that would be wonderful." Harry looked up as he spooned eggs on to his plate.

"Yeah I have been looking for you everywhere, then the Great hall opened and I figured you would be in here sooner or later."

Harry and Dean began eating in a comfortable silence with only the clinking of sliver wear as noise. Though it was only about six in the morning there was a small trickle of students coming into the Great Hall to eat. By the time that Harry left to go back to his room there was only about thirty students. As he climbed the stairs he could feel the need to sleep over coming him, the last set of stairs seemed the longest. He walked up to the tapestry and said the password; he walked through the door to the common room. Harry ran to the stairs that led up to his room and walked up them quickly pulling his shirt over his head as he went. He reached for the door and threw it open; he walked into the room to see Ginny sleeping in the bed her sprawled. Harry pulled his pants off and crawled into bed with his fiancés.

"Mmm Harry your feet are cold," She balled up against his chest so that there feet weren't touching.

"Love you too." He pulled her close and fell asleep with in seconds.

Hermione knew that she was awake but refused to open her eyes to acknowledge the day. She rolled to the side to burry herself deeper in to he body of her boyfriend, Ron was sleeping on his side his long arms wrapped around Hermione so that she couldn't escape him. Hermione had been woken in the night by Ron's snoring so she preformed a charm so that he would stop. As she tried to force herself back to sleep her mind began to wonder about all the things that she had to do. Finally giving up and looking to see what time it was she was horrified to find that it was seven she had to get ready and get down to the hospital wing. Hermione threw the covers off and got out of bed careful not to wake Ron up. She grabbed all her stuff and walked into the attaching bathroom; she turned the shower on, pulled her clothes off and jumped in. The hot jets of water were warming her up on the cool September morning. She washed her self and her hair and got out of the shower. She opened the door o find Ron still sleeping in the bed, though he had moved and one his legs was sticking out from under the sheets, Hermione laughed and threw on some trousers and a sweater. She was on her way to the Great Hall about half an hour later.

Hermione arrived at the doors of the Great Hall and took her usual sit at the table. With in minutes she was eating her breakfast, until Lavender walked in. She was wearing the most digesting assortment of clothing.

Lavender has decided that she was going to get Ron back; and thought that he would like what she had on. She was wearing the shortest skirt that she owned, and a top that was so low cut that it barely covered her breast. Hermione's mouth flew open; her eyes followed Lavender as she moved her ass to the staff table. All the eyes were on her and you could tell she loved it. Lavender took a seat beside Hermione and took a piece of toast.

"Good morning Lavender" Hermione spat out through clenched teeth.

"Morning Hermione, I'm going into London today do you need anything?" Her sugar coated words only made Hermione thoughts more venomous.

"No, I don't need anything." Hermione finished her toast and got up from her seat, bid Lavender a good day and carried on down to the hospital wing.

Ron woke up to a cold bed, his Hermione had already left. He felt a little said until he remembered that he would be seeing Hermione on their first official date. Ron got out of bed and pressed his feet into the cold wood floor. He ran his fingers through his hair; he heard a knock at the door. Ron got up and opened hit eyes had to do a double take.

"Ron, I'm going to London do you need anything." Lavender walked in to the room and looked around. The room looked as though only Ron lived there; nothing of Hermione's, or any girls stuff, was any where to be found this made Lavender very happy.

"NO" Ron looked extremely vexed. He wanted Lavender out incase Hermione came back for something.

"Ron, that's no way to treat someone who wants to get back with you." She walked up to him and tried to use the puppy dog eyes that worked so well on him before. Ron did look into her eyes though they were not the honey brown eyes that he loved; these were icy blue eyes that had no feeling.

"Lavender I think that you should leave. I don't want to get back with you I'm the happy the way that I'm and that is without you in my life." He opened the door hoping that she would get the hint that she wanted him to leave.

"Why?" she looked at him inquisitively.

"Because when I was with you my friends didn't even talk to me."

"So if you're with me you don't need friends, I'll keep you busy"

"No, now please leave."

Lavender walked up to him and ran her hands across her chest. "You know if we get together we can do that thing that you always wanted to try." She looked up him, expecting that she had finally reeled him in.

"I want a real relationship, not just a shag."

"Ron." She looked up at him. Ron closed the door on her, walked back in to his room and paced.

He knew that what was happening with Hermione was the real thing and he was so happy. I remembered all the times in their sixth year that Hermione would get so heated about him and Lavender and now he knew why, she loved him. Ron walked in to the bathroom and ran the hot water.

Ginny woke up and looked at the clock and looked at the time and saw that it was almost eleven she still had homework that she had to finish. She tried to get out of bed, but was held back because Harry had rapped his arms around so that she would not leave.

"Harry go back to sleep, you were up all night" She tried to pull his arms from her.

"No, what do you want to do today. I have slept enough." In one fast moment he pulled her under him. She was giggled as Harry pulled her under him, Harry pressed his lips down on hers the kiss was the medicine that both needed to be able to go through the day. The couple was just getting into the hot and heavy when they heard a owl tapping at the window. Harry got off of Ginny and walked over to the window and let the owl in, it soared in through the window and landed down beside Ginny on the bed.

"It's a letter from McGonagall" Ginny opened the letter gingerly. She quickly read over it. "She needed to see me now."

Ginny started running around the room looking for clothes that were sattered everywhere. "Do you think she knows that I'm sleeping here and not in the tower?" She was just putting her pants on.

"I don't know Gin. Just don't bring it up if she doesn't ask."

Ginny was finished changing "see you later" she gave him a kiss and ran out of the room.

Hermione was in the hospital wing brewing a potion that helped people with a cold. It was simple really but it did consentration that Hermione could just no give it. Her mind was focused on what was happening with Lavender, she could only hope that Ron would not be as dumb as he had been when they were in their sixth year. It was nearly noon before Madam Pomfrey let her out for her lunch break. Hermione finished up the potion bottled it then left for her lunch. As she walked toward the door of the hospital wing and pushed it open.

"Ughh" Ron held his nose which was dripping with blood. "Hermione I think that you just broke my nose."

"Ohh Ron I'm so sorry. Are you ok?" She wrapped her arms around him and brought him into the hospital wing. Hermione laid him down on the nearest bed and took out her wand.

"This won' hurt but you will have a bruise until this afternoon" She mumbled a healing spell and Ron's was put back into place. She cleaned away the blood.

"Ron I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to." She kissed him.

"It's ok but lets go eat I'm starving."

"Here take this" Hermione handed him a potion that would reduce the pain.

"Thanks." He drank it all then got up and took her hand. "let's go"

Harry was in the Great Hall when he saw Ron and Hermione come in, it looked like Ron had two black eyes. Ron sat down between Harry and Hermione

"What happened to you mate?" Harry asked astonished.

"Hermione broke my nose with a door."

Cough Harry choked on his food. "She did what?"

"She broke my nose with the door to the hospital wing. She was coming out and I was in the way of the swinging door."

"oh" The conversation ended and everyone ate there lunch.

About twenty minutes later the trio were finished, Harry left saying there was some stuff that they had to write up for his report.

"I have forty minutes before I have to back in the hospital wing." Hermione whispered suggestively. She left her seat and walked out of the Great Hall, Ron soon followed drooling.

**This is as far as I'm going today sorry that it took so long. Does any one have an ideas how to get Dean and Luna together? I Hope that you enjoyed it. And to everyone that reviewed thank you I read the reviews all the time. As always your ideas are always welcome no matter how weird you think they are.**

**How would guys feel if I wrote a Hermione and Charlie. Do you like the ship?**

**Please read and review. **

**Love Jess**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Lavender got back from London with arms full of bags that held hundreds of dollars in new clothes. She thought that she would go up to Ron's room for a little chat.

Ron was sitting at his desk writing a letter to his mother, and he heard a knock at the door.

"Come in" Ron said in to the room.

The door opened and Lavender walked in, Ron turned in his seat to see who was at the door.

"Ron what happened to your face?" Lavender asked in horror. She ran over and examined both his eyes

"I broke my nose" Ron pulled back from her hands, he really didn't want her to touch him. "Is there something that you need I do have work to do." He went back to his desk

"Yes, I want to talk. Why are you acting this way to me?"

"I told you already that I don't want to get back together with you. Can't you take no for an answer."

"Ron why don't you want to get back together?"

"Because I don't want I'm going out with someone else right now, and I love this person. I don't want a relationship with you because you are toxic."

"Ron you can leave person and love me. We could be great together." Lavender stood behind and tried to massage his neck for him. Ron jumped out of the chair.

"Lavender please leave."

"Fine, but how ever this other girl know that she is going to go through hell." Lavender turned to leave "Hermione when did you get here?" she looked up at the girl "Why are you here?"

"My room is the one across from here I just walked to talk to Ron about his watch's."

"Well he is a right mood." Lavender took one last look at Ron and rolled her eyes then left the room.

"How long were standing their?" Ron asked gingerly not wanting to look like he was up to something

"Long enough to that I'm going to go through hell because I'm with you and she is not." Hermione walked into the room and sat down in the chair across from the furnace. "What was that all about?" She asked Ron as she made her self comfortable in his room.

"She wanted to get back together with me" Ron looked up at Hermione to gauge her reaction then continued " she knows that I'm dating some she just doesn't know who."

"Well that's alright, well leave her guessing for a while longer. Well I'm going to my room so that I can get ready." Hermione got up from the chair kissed Ron then left the room.

Dean was patrolling the hall when he came across a group of sylthernis taunting Luna.

"Ohey" He called out the group. The group dispersed before get a better look at them.

"You ok Luna?" Dean asked as he walked up to her gathering some her things that had fallen on the floor.

"Yeah, thanks its ok though the roaming Swedish birdoddes does that to people this time of year." Luna put her things in her bag and got up of the ground. "Thanks Dean." She kissed his cheek then skipped away. Dean shaked his head and kept on walking.

Harry and Ginny were in his bed room, talking about what had happened with McGonagall in her office.

"She just wanted to let me know that Quittich is no longer banned and that I'm the Gryffindor captain." She had brought her trunk over from her dormitory and was putting her clothes in the wardrobe.

"That is great Gin, when are you going to hold try outs." Harry looked out the window it showed a perfect view of the quiditch stadium.

"I was thinking in two weeks tomorrow I will post posters in the common room." Ginny unpacked the last of her clothes and turned to Harry. "So what do you want to do tonight?" She looked at him.

"I was thinking that we could uhh." He didn't even finish his sentence before Ginny started to suck on his ear. Harry nudged Ginny into the chair that was behind her; Harry got down on his knees in front of the chair and pulled off her simple cotton shorts. They revealed a very sexy pair of black hot shorts.

"How did you know that I love you in black?" Ginny lifted her hips, in the language of sex this meant she wanted him to take off her underwear. Harry pulled the black scrape off cloth down her legs to reveal what he was going to eat. He kissed the creamy white flesh of her thigh as he made his way back up to her clit; Harry buried his face deep inside her womanly passages. As he began to suck and flick the nub of flesh Ginny could fell her body react, the blood in her veins was curdling from pleasure. Ginny bucked and moaned against Harry trying to push him deeper inside her body. Ginny's hot and wet core was begging Harry to enter her, Harry stood up and leaned over the chair while guiding him self in to her hot flesh.

They heard a knock on the door.

"Ginny are you in there I need to talk to you?" Hermione's was heard through the huge wooden door.

"Yeah" She said unenthusiastically "I'll meet you in your room in a minute"

Ginny and Harry were having a silent argument Harry was pointing at them and Ginny was pointing at the door.

"She's my best frined Harry" Ginny told him while putting her clothes back on.

"I'm your fiancés" He pointed out.

"Well will be back and we can finish this then." She kiss hard on the mouth and left without another word.

Hermione was pacing in her room when Ginny walked in the room was frezzing cold,

"Hermione are you ok?" Ginny asked as she took a seat on the edge of the bed. She was concerned for her friend the last time she had acted like this Lavender and Ron were together.

"NO" Hermione bellowed at the poor girl

"What happened?"

"I was going up to Ron's to ask him what I should wear on our date and Lavender was parading around the room in that skimpy out fit of hers begging Ron to take her back." She stopped and looked at Ginny "What should I do?"

"Well have you told her that you and Ron are going out?"

"No" Hermione said shyly.

"Well you should tell her that you and Ron are a couple"

"But wouldn't that make me a target for"

"Hermione really the both of you need to grow up." Ginny said this and stormed out of the room.

Hermione sulked in her room until she eralised that what Ginny said was right and that her and Lavender really need to talk this out. Before she knew it she was standing outside Lavenders door she was just going to raise her hand to knock on the door what Lavender opened it.

"Hermione"

"I was wondering if I could talk to you about Ron"

"SO finially found out who he is dating"

"Yeah, well you see I'm the one dating Ron" Hermione stopped to look at Lavender

"You and and HIM" the last word came out from between clenched teeth.

"Yes." Hermione stood her ground. Hermione turned to walk out of the room to see Ron standing at the door looking in. Just as she was about to take a step forward she felt something pull her back.

Lavender had grabbed a fist full of Hermione's hair and pulled on it. Though once she saw that ron was standing in the doorway she let go and Hermione stumbled forward into Ron who caught her before she could hit the ground.

"Owe, what the bloody hell is going on here" Ron yelled at Lavender

"She is telling lies about you" Lavender pointed at Hermione in her insanity.

"What has she been telling you?"

"She told me that you two were going out."

"That is not a lie we are a couple."

"What?" Lavender looked astonished. "Ok, what ever you say Won Won." Lavender looked like she was in some sort of delusional state.

"Is she ok?" Ron whispered to Hermione who was clinging to him like he was her life source.

"Let's just leave her here and we can go to London before she regains her sanity." Ron pulled Hrmione down the stairs.

Dean was still on patrol around the school. He was walking around in a semi-conscious state. _What had happened with Luna? He never knew that he had feelings for her until he saw those guys bullying her._

Hermione was in her room her door was open to let a breeze in.

"Ron what kind of place are we going to?" She said as she held a dress on a hanger against her body.

"Just wear a nice dress." Ron said as he slipped into a nice pair of trousers.

Hermione choose the one that she was looking at a knee length black halter that had a white sash and a bow. Hermione slipped on her stelitos since Ropn was so much taller than her height was not a problem.

"Knock 'im dead" she silently to herself as she slipped the dress over head and looked in the mirror once before leaving her room. She was going to meet Ron at the front doors.

**What happens on the date? What is Lavender going to do next? Review and you will find out. Once again I welcome any ideas my readers have for the story. **

**How do people feel about a Charlie Hermione ship let me know.**

**Love Jess**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Ron and Hermione were walking hand in hand down a London Street.

"We are here" Ron pointed to a little hole in the wall. It was an Italian eatery, that was barely more than a door and a small window poking out between two large stores but Hermione fell in love with it instantly.

"Ron, where ever did you fine something so wonderful?" She asked as he pulled the door open for her.

"It's a secret" He smiled as he walked in after his girlfriend.

Hermione playfully hit him on the arm. Ron walked up to the server and gave him the name of the reservation, and then the couple was whisked away to a table in the back.

Ginny opened the door, to the room that she shared with Harry, with every intention on finishing what had started that morning. Thought as she saw when she walked into the room Harry had already fallen asleep at his desk. Ginny walked over and nudged him awake.

"Harry, come on time to go to bed."

"I'm so tired" He said in a yawn as he stripped his shirt off.

"That would be because you were up all-night last night." She pulled on one of Harry's old t-shirts and jumped under the covers.

Harry fell into the bed and was asleep the second his head hit the pillows. Ginny smiled to her self then pulled Harry closer to her, and she to fell asleep.

Hermione and Ron were just walking out of the restaurant hand in hand. The night was beautiful the sun was just sinking on the horizon splashing the city in red and gold colors.

Ron pulled he closer "you look stunning" He said in her ear he kissed be hind her ear and looked in her eyes.

"Ron" Hermione said looking at him, she was so happy that he had finally noticed her. She reached up on her tip toes and kissed Ron on the lips, it was an amazing, adoring kiss that took their breath away. "Thanks" she whispered against his lips. They continued down the street it was a beautiful street it still had a coble stone street with small merchants on each side, an old man playing the violin on a street corner.

"Hermione"

Hermione turned around at the sound of her name, she looked around and saw the patron who was calling her name.

"Colin?" She looked up and down at the young man standing in front of her.

"How are you I haven't seen you since you went off the too your friends last summer. How have you been doing?"

"I'm great" Hermione was beaming at her childhood crush. She heard Ron clear his throat "Oh, Colin this is my boyfriend Ron. We meet at school. What are you doing down here you not living on your own are you?"

"Well yes I am, I own a small little pottery cove just around the corner." He pointed in the direction of where his shop was located.

"That's great how has business been going?"

"Great I'm taking on an apprentice soon so that will be interesting I would love to stay and chat but I do have run home." He touched her arm "Come in to the shop one day, see you later."

"Who, was he?" Hermione looked down at Ron.

"Oh Colin lived next to me when I lived with my mom and dad. I used to have the biggest crush on him that is until I want to Hogwarts." She batted her eyelashes at Ron.

Ron laughed and all his annoyance and anger melted away, he grabbed Hermione's hand and continued down the street.

Dean had just finished his shift and was heading up the to his room so that he could sleep, he had never realized how trying students were. He came up to the tapestry and was just about to say the password but he felt some one watching him. He looked around and saw nobody their. He said the password and walked into the common room and saw Lavender sleeping on the couch

"Wake up you have to go on patrol." He nudged her awake. Lavender rolled over determinded to stay asleep. Dean nudged her again "Wake up Lavender." She opened her eyes and saw who it was.

"What do you want?"

"You have to be on patrol."

"Fine" She got up off the couch and went up to her room only to emerge a minute dawning a sweater.

"Night." Dean said as he walked up to his room.

"Harry wake up" Ginny whispered into Harry's tickling him slightly.

"What?" He asked sleepily.

"There's a letter from McGonagall for you."

Harry took the letter from Ginny, grabbed his glasses from the night stand and put them on. He read the letter then got out of bed and put on pants and shirt.

"What did the letter say?"

"It was from Magonagal she needed to see Ron and I right now."

"What about?" Ginny sounded a little nervous.

"I don't know, but I'll back and tell you." She kissed Ginny then went out the door.

Ron was coming down the stairs when he saw Harry coming down from his room.

"Ohey" He called to get Harry's attention.

"Ron? There are you." Harry stopped so that Ron could catch up to him before he went through the door to the outside hallways.

"So what do you think is up? McGonagall hasn't gotten us out of bed at 3 am for while." He recalled the unhappy memory.

"I don't know?" Harry true fully answered.

The pair walked together until the reached the gargoyle that stood in front of the Headmasters office it was already at the top so they needn't the password. Harry knocked on the door of the office and walked in.

"Ah, Mr. Weasley, Mr. Potter their you are, please come take a seat." Minerva pointed to the two chairs in front of her desk.

"A Proffeser…" But Harry was interrupted

"Please Harry call me Minerva." She said

"Minerva" Harry but a little force in the word, as though it wouldn't come out if he didn't " What did you call us for." Harry was inturetped once again by the door opening. It was Kingsley walking through the doors.

"Ah, yes Hello Harry, Hello Ron" Kingsley said before he sat down in the other plush arm chair.

"Harry , I was hoping that since you and Ronald are now Aurors you would except this. There seems to be some disterbence in the North of England, some of the last of the Death Eaters harming muggles and muggle born." Kingsley took a breath. "I wanted to send you two up there to investigate and arrest the culprits. The Death Eaters that you are dealing with are ones that were to afraid to fight in the last battle so you should have no problem with tracking and sending them to Azkaban." Kingsley looked at the pair for any sort of answer.

"Is their no one else that can go and arrest these Death Eaters?"

"The ministry stock of auror's is seriously depleted, I have no new ones trained that would be able to handle this and some of the older ones are still recovering from injuries." Kingsley recalled sadly all the people that were lost in the battle.

"Where have these attacks been located?" Ron asked.

"In a small muggle village, in the north of England."

Harry and Ron looked at each other both knowing what the other could loose. Kingsley sensing the tension in the room.

"I wouldn't ask but you two are the only ones that I would trust on this mission at this time. You should not be up their more than 4 days than you can come back to the castle and recuperate." Kingsley said trying to make in more agreeable.

"I'll go" Ron said after a deep breath. "We can leave at dawn." Looking at Harry, Ron was trying to read what he was going to say.

"Yes, we will leave at dawn. Give us the coordinates and we can apparate their." Harry said. Kingsley looked pleased, he handed them a paper with all the details of the mission on them.

"This should not be that dangerous from what the muggle prime minister told me no body has died or mine seriously harmed. Harry and Ron nodded and took the sheet of paper and walked out of the office.

"What do you think the girls will say when we tell them that we are leaving to go kill Death Eaters?" Harry inquired

"They will probably want to come with us." Ron answered with a little laugh.

"Hermione" Ron sat down beside Hermione on the bed.

"Mmm what time is it?" Said a groggy Hermione.

"early" Ron said " I need to talk to you." He said in a serious tone.

"What is it?" Hermione sai stiaright up in bed.

"Harry and I have been given an assignment to track down some death eaters in a village in the north of England."

"Ron you cannot, what if you died." Hermione pulled him close, this nearly broke Ron's heart.

"Hermione I should be back in three or four days." He hugged her and kissed the crown of her head. "I'll be with Harry. We will be safe."

"Ron I should go with you." Hermione said, Ron could feel a wet spot on his chest.

"Hermione don't cry. You shouldn't come it's not your job you're a healer not an auror, and if you stay here than I know that you are safe and that is one less thing that I have to worry about."

Hermione sniffled at her defeat "I just don't want you to die."

"I won't" He pulled her closer, he chest was crushed against his. "I have something to live for. Can you teach me that charm that you used to make everything smaller so that it will fit in my wallet."

Hermione let out a little laugh. "Ron, I'm trying to be upset." She laughed and looked up at him.

"Harry promise you want to anything brave." Ginny was pleading with him. "I swear if you die I will bring you back to life and kill you again."

"Ginny dearest I have already died once I promise I won't die again." Harry was shrinking everything and putting it in a little satin bag that would be in his pocket.

"Harry this isn't funny you are dealing with death eaters, they hate you remember." Her words were filled with anger.

"Ginny I will only be gone for four days than I come back and we live our lives like we have been." Harry come up to the bed wear Ginny was sitting on her knees and pulled her close. "I will come back for you"

"When do you have to leave?" Ginny asked.

"In about two hours. Why?"

"Just cause." Ginny smiled and grabbed Harry's collar and pulled him closer until his mouth touched hers, the heat of the kiss was scorching both of their mouths. Ginny's hands let go of his collar and started to find their way down to the hem of Harry's shirt. Harry's legs becoming weak and his blood pulsing he climbed on op of Ginny who was now on her back against the bed. She could feel the stiffness of his pleasure against her leg.

"Do you want me?" the sound flowed out of Ginny's sultry mouth.

"Yes." Harry said recaptured her mouth in his.

"Well then you can wait until you get back." And with that said she rolled out form under Harry.

"Ginny."

"Just something to remind you what you should live for."

Harry looked out the window and saw that the sky was a grey color.

"well I have to be off any was. I love you." He came over and kissed Ginny almost painfully on the lips and took his pouch and left the room. When the door closed Ginny sank to the bed and started to cry.

Hermione heard a knock on the door she went over to open it.

"Harry, Ron's just finishing packing come in." she beckoned him in to the room. Harry saw Ron standing in front the wardrobe; his clothes were all mismatched like he had put them on in a hurry.

"You almost ready to leave?" Harry sat down in the arm chair.

"Yeah I think that I have everything" he looked in his wallet again to check that he packed anything.

"If you guys need anything just send me a patronious I will send what ever you need." She kissed Ron, then walked over to Harry and gave him a crushing hug.

"Please be safe." She looked at both of them again.

"We will" Ron reassured her and gave her another kiss then walked out the door with Harry in tow.

Hermione paced the room after the two left, she knew that she had to go to sleep but she couldn't calm her mind down. _What if they died what she and Ginny do?_

Ginny was rolling around in her bed it felt to empty to sleep in, so she climbed out of bed and through he robe on. She walked down the stairs crossed the common room and went up the stairs that led to the room that Hermione and Ron shared.

Ginny knocked on the door.

"Hermione"

"Come in"

Ginny slowly pushed the door open, Hermione was still her pyjamas pacing the room.

"I couldn't sleep." Hermione said trying to explain why she was not sleeping.

"Neither can I, I was wondering if may be I could share the room with you tonight?" (A/N and for all you out that think this going to turn in Ginny and Hermione it's not their just comforting each other.)

"Yeah Gin of course I was feeling a little lonely my self."

Harry and Ron had just appeared in a little town that they had never heard of. They took in the scene in front of them, all the little homes with little fences and perfect lawns.

"Is this really what muggle homes are like?" Rona asked bewildered by the little gnomes in the front gardens of the homes.

"Yeah" Harry said disgusted. Harry and Ron looked around the town.

"We should find a place that we can stay." Harry said.

"No need I packed that stupid tent of mine."

"great, how did you know that I love that tent." Harry laughed.

The pair walked into a little shop and grabbed some sort of pastry type item and juice and went up to the counter.

"Hello." Harry said kindly "My friend and I are form Scotland Yard. We were wondering if you have seen anything funny happening around here."

"well know that you mention some of the people have been acting a bit off you know doing stuff that is not normal for them." The storekeeper looked concerned.

Harry was looking around finding nothing out of the ordinary.

"Thanks" Harry handed the money and walked out of the store.

"So they have been using the controlling curses on people." Ron said. "Looks like we will have a harder then we first thought." A red jet of light flashed by them and the fountain beside them blew up….

**HAHAHA I know what happens and you don't, well at least not yet. I hope you like it please review and tell me what you think. As usual I will always welcome ideas from my readers, even if they are way out their. I thought that was really mean of Ginny as well but that's just what my finger typed up so their. **

**Read and Review. **

**Love Jess **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

**Well I think that I have left you in suspense long enough here is the chapter. Would you guys tell me if you like a little adventure or would you like me to just stay to romance? Sorry it took so long to update you put things off for a little than it becomes a month, don't worry I have no intension of abdonding the story no matter how bad you think it is (insert evil laugh) kisses. **

Ron put his arm on Harry's back and pushed him down, the pair edged towards the other side of the fountain so that they could regroup on the far side.

"Where did that come from?"

"It looks like it came from one of the top windows up their." Ron answered looking over the edge of the fountain at the now empty top windows.

"Someone knew that we were coming, we should try to find a place that we can hide out. Do you remember Kingsley saying anything about a magic community around here?"

"No, we should go into a field somewhere change out of our robes and looked then come back and get a room."

"Great" Harry surveyed the area "look over there" he pointed down the road to where it led out in to a farm field.

"Ok." And with that Ron apparated away down the street. Ron was followed by Harry.

Hermione and Ginny woke up at the same time each the next morning when the clock in Hermione's room chimed seven. The pair got out of bed and Ginny left the room to go to the room that she shared with Harry leaving Hermione alone in her and Ron's room. It felt so empty without him there to make her laugh. Hermione walked into the attached bathroom and turned the shower head on and stripped off her night clothes. The hot water pounded against her body, her thoughts turned to Ron. _Was he alright? What had happened? Where was he?_

There were so many thoughts racing through her head she was sure that she would not be able to concentrate on anything today. She turned the knob to cold at felt the pricks of the cold air against her skin. She stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her body and then walked over to the wardrome to fetch a pair of robes for her to wear. Hermione looked over her shoulder at Ron's wardrobe. One the doors hung open a little, it was like him she smiled then put her clothes on. She dried her hair then walked out the door down to the common room.

When Hermione got to the common room she saw that Lavender was sitting their with her trunk beside the couch her feet up on the table that was in front of the fire place. Hermione looked over at her she looked sad and defeated.

Lavender looked up at Hermione and streared daggers at her.

"What do you want?" She said through clenched teeth.

"Are you ok? You look up set?" Hermione asked in genuine regard.

"Well I was fired, and know I have to find another job." She looked back at the fire.

"What happened?" Hermione asked.

"McGonagall owled the ministry about my progress and the ministry set back a letter saying that I was never an auror."

"Is this true?" Hermione looked horrified.

"Yes" Lavender seemed to be an almost trance.

Hermione wondered if McGonagall had given her some veritsruim, Hermione tried her luck.

"Why did you pretend to be an auror?" Hermione almost whispered.

"Cause I heard that Ron was coming back to the school as an Auror I thought that it would be a great for us to get back together." She was still looking in to the fire dazed.

"Do you know who Ron is dating?"

"Yes." At this point she looked up at Hermione with a death glare.

Hermione felt very uncomfortable. At that very moment Dean came down the stairs of room and saw Lavender on the couch.

"Come on Lavender I'm supposed to escort you off the grounds." He pulled up off the couch and out the door, trunk in tow.

Ginny was in potions class trying very hard to focus on the potion that she was making but she couldn't even remember what she was making. She was letting her potions partner do everything; she just sat at the desk chopping anything that Brady put in front of her. Her thoughts went out to

Harry, she had no idea where he was, what was happening to him, it was killing her.

During her spare she went back up to her chambers and threw self on to the bed it still smelled like him. She curled up around the pillow that smelled like her fiancés and fell asleep.

Hermione was in the hospital wing, with a second year whose nose would not stop bleeding. She was beginning to get very angry because she knew what had happened.

"Where is the other half of the candy you ate?" She stood beside the bed staring at the child, holding out her hand.

"I don't know what you are talking about." The second year said still holding the cloth to his nose.

"I know what you took to get out of class now eat the other half"

Slowly the child pulled another small candy out of his trouser pocket and stuck it in his mouth. Satisfaction rushed to Hermione's face, she watched the student swallow the candy then walked away. As she walked back to her desk Madam Pomfrey popped her head out of her office.

"Hermione if you are done with that student you can go for lunch please be back in an hour."

Hermione nodded and walked out the great doors towards the great hall.

Harry and Ron had decided that should stay in town it would be the best place to find out what is happening. Ron and Harry metamorphosed into a couple. They retunred into the town and walked over to the inn. Harry pulled some money out of his pockets looked at it.

"I've only got wizard gold." This of course came out in a high pitched for he was a little old woman.

Ron waved his hand over Harry's hand and the money changed to pounds.

"Where did you learn that?" Harry asked as they walked into the Inn.

"Bill showed it to me." Ron walked up to the reception desk. "Hello"

"Hello, what can I do for you?" The lady smiled and looked at the old couple in front of her.

"We were wondering if you had any rooms available." Ron asked

"Yes, of course." The lady began typing away on her computer and Ron was fascinated.

"I do have a room, we will need ID and a Credit Card." Ron looked down at Harry pulled out some cards from his bag that he was carrying around. The lady at the counter looked at them and smiled.

"Lovely, it's great to have o have you here Mr. and Mrs. Grant. If there is anything that you need just let me know, your room is number six and it is up the stairs and to the right. Harry and Ron walked up the stairs towards their room.

"Right here it is" Ron stopped in front of the door with the number 6 on it. "Harry, how does this thing work?" Ron looked for a minute at he little plastic card in his hand. Harry took the room key out of his hand and slid it through the lock. Ron was amazed and wanted to try it again, but knew that would look suspicious.

The two walked into the room and looked around, it was small but it had it's own bathroom so would have to do.

Hermione left the Hospital Wing at six that evening, she was exhausted. When she got to her room she stripped her cloths off and jumped into bed, but she couldn't go to sleep she lay I the bed looking up at the ceiling. She wasn't tired she was just missed Ron, she looked around the room for something she could do. She looked at the door and thought that she should move all her stuff into the room. _Why did she even put it in the other one?_

She got of bed put some trousers and sweater on and started to move her things over from across the hall. She was done within an hour everything was organized in her wardrobe. She didn't know what to do with her self.

Ginny heard a knock on the door then Hermione's voice she was to exhausted to tell her to come in. The door opened and Hermione saw Ginny lying on the bed, she looked so upset.

"Ginny are you ok?" Hermione asked as she sat on the end of the bed and rubbed her back.

"I miss him." She sniffed. "I wasn't even this bad when you three were gone. I guess it's because I knew that we have a future together." She sat up on the bed and hugged Hermione.

Ron was just putting on his night outfit when he saw something moving in the bushes, he looked more closely and saw some people walking out into the woods.

"Harry look" Ron pointed out the window and Harry saw. They looked at each other then threw their cloaks on. They left through the back entrance of the Inn.

They followed the group of people out in to a field wear they were all meeting.

Harry saw the people changing they were death eaters but he didn't know their names, he had seen them at Hogwarts during the final battle.

"On the count of three we body bind all of them." Harry said to Ron in a hushed voice.

"One, two, three," They jumped out of the bushes and were throwing spells every which way. The death eaters were falling every which way, within a minute all the death eaters were on the ground in full body binds.

"What do we do now?" Harry looked to Ron.

"I suppose we send a patroness to Kingsley." Ron said. Harry did the complicated bit of magic and within a minute a white stag was flying through the air towards London.

The air was growing colder and they were wondering if they had done the magic right until they saw a spot on the horizon.

"Look" Ron pointed at Kingsley patroness which was making it's towards them.

"Good job, now take them to Azkaban. Then you can go back to Hogwarts." The Patroness vanished and the two looked at each other they had to go to Azkaban

"Ok, well, I will take these ones you take those ones." Ron pointed at the other half that Harry was going to take. Harry looked at the death eaters with serious disgust. "I don't want to do this either but the faster we do this the faster we get back Hogwarts."

They were gone in a flash, they landed in front a grey fortress that neither really wanted to enter. Ron looked at Harry and then took a step towards the great wooden doors that opened for them.

The two were hit with the smell of death and body odour. They read the directions to where to go and trudged up the stairs. The gloom already seeping through there skin and affecting there heads. They saw the sign that said prisoners drop off. They escorted the death eaters through the door were they meet a person.

"Hello." Ron said.

The man just grunted "Who do you have?"

"We have death eaters." Harry piped up.

"Very good bring them through that door." The man pointed to the door on the far side of the door. "What spell are they under for the record?"

"Full body bind." Ron said as he signed his name on the paper in front of his face.

"Their trial dates will be sent to you."

Ron and Harry escorted the death eaters through the door and then promptly left as soon as they could.

Hermione was trying to fall asleep in her bed when she heard the door open.

"Ginny what's wrong?" She was rubbing her eyes as she got up to a sitting position under the sheets.

"Hermione" Ron said. Hermione's eyes flew open, she go out of bed and ran over to Ron.

"Your back I missed you." She kissed his lips. "Where have you been you smell horrible?" She looked up at him.

"Do I? I was at Azkaban." He pulled his shirt off. "I need a bath." He went into the bathroom and turned the water on.

"So what happened?" Hermione asked as she sat on the counter looking down at him in the bath.

"Well the people were very stupid. Harry and I had checked in to the motel and out room over looked the fields behind the town. So early tonight I saw some people heading off into the middle of no where, so we followed them. They were having so death eater meeting and captured all of them. Then we had to take them to Azkaban, that place is horrible I was just happy that you didn't have to their." He poured the shampoo onto his hair and began to rub it in to his head. "It smelled like rotting people and no one was happy." He looked up at her a smiled. Hermione looked back at him, she was happy that they were finally together. Ron dunked his under the water, he resurfaced and stepped out of the tub.

Ron grabbed a towel and rubbed his face dry

"Hermione you better not be checking be out." He was feeling better now that he was back with her.

He heard her giggle; he took the towel from his face and pounced on his girlfriend.

Hermione rejoiced when his mouth hit hers with force, she had missed him so even though he was only gone for the day. She scooted to the edge of the counter and wrapped her legs around his waist so that he could not escape her.

"I missed you so much" he whispered against the skin of her neck. "When I was in Azkaban I thought I would never see you again" he was so possive of her.

"I'm here and you have me forever." She smiled and kissed his lips again. Ron gently coaxed the straps of her tank top down off her shoulders. Hermione threw her shirt to the ground and let Ron look at her naked glory.

"You're perfect."

Ron messaged one Hermione's perfect breasts she let out a soft moan. He took the other nipple into his mouth and played with it, with his tongue.

Ron was still dumbfounded that he and Hermione are an item he had loved her since third year. He had wanted to make love to her since sixth year. He felt like he was in a dream every time he touched her.

"Ron I need you inside of me." Hs heart stopped once more as it always did when Hermione talked to him like that. He pulled her panties down her gorgeous legs, which he loved. He when he got back up to eye level he entered her slowly looking in her eyes. He could see the waves of pleasure which were making her eyes glazed. He smiled and with a slow rock they reached a climax together.

Harry stumbled in to the room….

**Poor you I guess you will have to wait until the next chapter. Sorry again that it took so long to post things just started to pile up. I hope that you enjoyed. I want you to tell me what you like what you didn't**

**Did you like the action cause if you didn't they I won't have anymore of it, but if you did then tell me. **

**Do any one now of a really good story where Hermione is head girl and Draco is Head Boy been dying to read cannot find a good one let me know. **

**Please Read and Review**

**Kisses**

**Love Jess**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

**I would like to thank the few of you that did review, it is very much appreciated. I hope that you like this chapter; as usual I welcome any feed back from my readers. If any of my reader are willing to edit my work it would be of great, just send me a message.**

Harry stumbled into the room; he didn't manage to trip over anything so Ginny didn't wakeup. He took his shirt off and got a big whiff of what he smelled like death, it was awful. Harry walked into the bathroom and ran a bath; he jumped in to the hot water. It relaxed hit tensed muscles and washed the smell of death and unhappiness from his skin. He washed his hair several times before he was sure that the smell was gone from his body. He dried himself off then crawled into bed with Ginny, he was tired; it was nearly 2 in the morning. The minute that lied down Ginny curled up against him, Harry finally relaxed, and eased into a peaceful sleep.

The next month passed with ease as the couples settled down into schedule. The first Hogsmead trip was fast approaching. Harry and Ron both had the day off and were going to spend it with their girlfriends.

Hermione was busy in the common room working a report for Madam Pomfrey about Hippogriff Fever (one of my favorite stories by boarding-las, you should read it.) Ron was sharing a couch with her with a quidditch book open on his lap.

"Hey guys" Ginny called to them.

"Oh, hey Gin, are you and Harry leaving for Hogsmead now?" Hermione said not looking up from her giant textbook.

"Yeah, we should be back after supper." Ginny smiled up Harry who was coming down the stairs.

"See you later" Ron called out, his eyes following a seeker that was zooming around on the page in front of him.

"You know, she has had a real effect on him." Ginny whispered to Harry before they left the room.

Ron and Hermione sat on the couch just enjoying each others company.

"Ron, want to go in to London? I have to get some things from my parents house, then we can walk around the city for awhile many go see a picture"

"Yeah that would be great when you want to go?" he looked from her book and in to her eyes.

"How 'bout in an hour." Hermione finished her sentence.

Ron sat up and kissed her on mouth, quick and sexy. Hermione leaned into the kiss and moaned when Ron's tongue massaged her own.

"Maybe we can leave in two hours." Hermione said against his mouth. They heard a slamming of a door upstairs, and pulled apart quickly like two children that had been caught with their hands in the cookie jar.

"Hey I'm off to the village. Do you need anything?" Dean stopped beside the couch and looked at the couple.

"No thanks Dean." Hermione said to him kindly. "I thought that you were supposed to be on duty today?" Hermione looked up at him for an answer.

"No actually, Lavenders replacement came last night. They should already be hard at work." Dean said in a slow steady voice that detailed nothing of his true feelings. "Well I had best off" he put his hands in to his pockets and walked towards the door.

"He has been acted a little off lately." Ron observed. "Lets go up to the room and get ready for a night on the town. Hermione what is a picture?"

Hermione rolled her eyes and took his hand as they walked up to the stairs to their room.

The couple emerged an hour and a half later looking like muggles.

"I'm so excited I haven't been to see a picture in about two years. I wonder what's playing." Hermione said out loud as she closed the door of her and Ron's room. They walked past the gates of Hogwarts, and apparated into a small London alley.

Dean was walking around Hogsmead a little distracted. He wondered down toward the Shrieking Shack without knowing just searching for some peace and quiet. The walkway slippery but he really didn't notice his mind was focusing on someone.

Dean was just about their when he lost his grip on the ice and slipped and slid down the hill. He hit something hard and it screamed, a female scream, and it fell on top of him. He opened his eyes and saw a wave of blond hair that was whipping his face. They slowed as the hill began to flatten out. Dean opened his eyes again and say that it was Luna who was on his stomach.

"Sorry" he said to her as they came to a complete stop.

"It's ok, it must have been a cromplesnarkaxe" she put her hand on his chest and got up from sitting on him.

"Yeah." Dean said trying to shake the thought from his head. He felt a spark of electricity where Luna's hand had touched his chest, he tried to pass the feeling of as the aftermath of his chest getting crushed, but she really hadn't been that heavy. "We should be going back to the school now, it's getting late." He looked over on the horizon the sun was sitting low on the hills.

Dean got up and patted him self off and began to walk back up to the path that would lead them back into the village. They started to walk up the slippery sloop in a comfortable silence. Luna was walking behind Dean stepping in his tracks. She slipped and little and Dean held out his hand to her, she grabbed it and they walked the rest of the way back to village holding hands.

Hermione and Ron were just walking in to a huge building that was full of muggles buying their tickets. Hermione slipped her hand into Ron's and pulled him to one of the ticket booth's

"Two for" she looked at Ron "What do you want comedy? action? drama?"

Ron just looked at her. "Two for Sweeny Todd please."

"Which time would you like?" the woman asked uneventfully from behind the glass screen.

Hermione asked for two, Ron was looking around absorbing all the things that were around him. His dad would have gone crazy if he saw this place. There were sweet smells drifting from the counters on the far side of the theater Ron looked over and say people eating. Hermione grabbed his hand and pulled him in to the theater. Ron was looking around every where.

"Our movie starts in an hour, what you want to do?" she looked up at him.

"Um, what do you usually do?" He pulled her close crushing her against his body.

"Well we could get some supper and one of the restraunts and play some arcade games." She looked up at him.

"Let's eat." Ron surveyed the seen, there were so many places. Hermione smiled and pulled him over to one of the stands.

"Two slices please, and to cans of pop." Hermione pulled some muggle money out of her purse and handed it to the teenage boy, whose face was covered in acne. Ron gave him a sympathetic look. Hermione turned to walk over to a table.

"ohey, how did you get a girl like that" the teen piped in a nasally voice.

Ron looked over and shot him a look, and walked away. He joined Hermione who was sitting at a table opening the boxes that contained the pizza. Ron sat down beside her and looked at eh contents of the box.

"Hermione what is this?" he was looking at the trianglar shaped food that was inside the box that was covered with grease spots.

"Ron it's pizza you will like it, every guy in the muggle world loves it."

"How am I supposed to eat it?" he looked at it again.

"Like this" Hermione began to eat the slice and Ron followed her example.

Ron took a bit of the crust, and chewed on the tough bread.

"Ron your eating backwards." Hermione pointed out.

"I didn't think it mattered." He said as he moved the slice around so that it was facing the proper way.

After the pizza it was nearly time to get the snacks for the movie.

"What is good?" Ron asked Hermione.

"Popcorn" Hermione answered knowledgably.

They stood in line and waited their turn to order.

"What is taking so long?" Ron asked Hermione

"Ron, just be patient" she said is annoyed whisper.

With their big bucket of popcorn they walked down to the theater that was playing the movie that they wanted to see. They walked through the open doors into the giant room that was filled with chairs.

"Where are we supposed to seat are tickets don't have numbers"

"You pick your own seat." Hermione said as she turned to the stairs and began to climb them. She picked a seat in the middle just behind another couple.

"Now Ron, you cannot talk while the picture is playing" Hermione told him before he even sat down. Ron at down beside her and put his hand on her leg. She looked over at him and smiled and put her hand over top of his and snuggled her self in close to him. The lights dimmed and the movie started.

'We really must do this more often' Ron said to Hermione as they walked up one of the many staircases I the castle.

'How about next Saturday we can go out for dinner' Hermione held Ron's hand as she climbed the last step, Ron smiled and pulled her along the corridor.

Harry and Ginny were in their room getting ready for bed

"Ginny where do you want to live when after you graduate" Harry asked her from the bathroom.

'I was hoping that one day we would live in the country that's where I want to raise our children. At first though I don't really care' she said slipping a night gown over her head.

Harry came out of the bathroom in his boxers drying his hair.

'What are going to do?' he said as he threw the wet towel away.

'I was going to look into becoming an Auror.' Ginny said casually.

Harry looked over to Ginny with horror painted on his face.

'You can not be an Auror' Harry said in a unnerving voice.

'Excuse me?' Ginny said her words tripping with anger.

'I said you will not be an Auror.' Harry clearly repeated himself.

'and why not?' Ginny said, her hands high on her hips.

'Because' Harry jumped into bed and pulled the covers up close to his face.

'Harry' Ginny yelled in annoyed tone of voice.

Harry sat up in bed and looked at her.

'is their a reason to this nonsense?' she asked him extremely annoyed. 'Is it because I'm not good enough? Is it because I'm a girl? Well why don't you answer the question' she finished her words dripping with venom.

'No it's none of that' Harry said his voice stiff and distant.

'Then what is it?' Ginny spat him. Her rage showed in her glowing red face.

'It's because… because' Harry was cut of before he could finish his sentence.

'Because, because, why?' Ginny said in an angry mimic of Harry's voice.

'It's because if you died I couldn't … couldn't live any more.' Harry said defeated. 'I love you so much, if I lost you I would die' he said. Harry dropped his head to his chest.

'Harry.' Ginny padded over to the bed and took him in her arms. 'I love you too.' She kissed 'I understand' she looked down ashamed. 'I'm sorry that I accused you of those things' she whispered brushing her thumb across his cheek.

'It's my fault for not giving you a proper reason. I can't control you, and I cannot tell you what to do.' He whispered as he pressed his lips to the palm of her hand.

'I can understand the feeling, when you were off last year it was so pain full not to hear of you I was so scared that you had died. Harry I know you only want to protect me so I won't, I'll do something safer, for you." Her hand caressed his cheek. She moved on to his lap and burrowed herself into his chest.

'When I was gone I missed you so much it hurt.' His voice was a sad whisper; he pulled her closer crushing her against his chest.

'I missed you too, when you arrived I was happy just see that you were alive.' She looked up him 'I love you' Her whisper was sensual and loving.

'I love you too.' His lips found their way down to hers.

'Fix me Ginny, you're the only one that can.'

There you go hope you like it. It won't take this long to update next time promise. I'm looking for someone who wants to edit work, it also means that you will know what happens before anyone else.

Thank you to all who read and review my stories it helps me to pull through when I don't know what to write anymore.

Reader's ideas are always welcome and appreciated

Love Jess


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve **

**Thank you for the few of you that did review. What did you think of last line, I know no need to tell me that I am amazing, just kidding we all need work. **

The months flew by fast and before anyone realized it was two weeks to Christmas.

It was Saturday, Ron and Harry were both down at the train station looking after the students before they got on the train. Dean was going home for a few days. Ginny was going home as well, she asked to stay but Mrs. Weasley insisted. Ron and Harry both had Christmas off, Lavenders replacement, Herald York an older man but wise, had volunteered saying it was because they hadn't been home last year. Ron and Harry thanked him profusely for his kindness.

Hermione woke up when she rolled over to find Ron's cold from his absence. In a swift movement she sat up and put her feet on the cold ground. Hermione rose from the bed, she gracefully made her way to the bathroom and turned on the hot water tap and sank down into the steamy water.

Ron was hiking the stairs up to his room; he opened the door silently so that it wouldn't wake Hermione up.

'Hermione?' he called out her name.

'I am in the bath Ron.' Her voice echoed in the bathroom. Ron walked towards the bathroom and pushed the door opened.

The room was hot and smelled of flowers; Hermione was soaking in the hot water her hair was pinned to the back of her head in a large clip.

'Ron what are you starring at?' she asked him in an annoyed voice.

'You look beautiful.' The words spilled out of his mouth in an embarrassment.

'I am going to London today; I have to get gifts for my parents do want to come with me?' She was looking up at him.

'Yeah, sure when your ready.' Ron walked into the other room changing into his muggle clothes. Hermione came out of the bathroom a few moments later a towel wrapped around her wet body.

Half an hour later the couple was walking down the stair case.

'Hermione, we have to be back three because I have to work tonight.'

'Alright I have call on my parents they want me to come over for Christmas dinner; I was thinking that we could go to their house on Christmas Eve.' Hermione looked over at Ron to gauge his reaction.

'You want me to come over and meet your parents.' He asked her, hoping that he had heard her wrong.

'Well, yeah. I don't see a problem I mean its time that you meet them formally.' Hermione grabbed his hand as they stepped out into the open corridor.

'Do you really think that it is time for that?'

'Yes, you will have to meet them some time or another, so why not know. Really Ron, I think your getting yourself all worked up for nothing.'

The couple walked in a comfortable silence until they reached the outer the gate of Hogwarts.

'So I was thinking that we could pop in on my parents, I told them that I was coming but after getting back from Australia they have hard time remembering things. Then we could go shopping, many we could get your dad something from a muggle shop.' She stood on the spot thinking of everything 'Ohh I know what to get Mr. Weasley, a rubix cube.' She grabbed Ron's hand and apparated to alley near a mall that she knew.

'Could you warn be next time you do that.' Ron was little annoyed at the sudden change of scenery.

Harry was backing his way back up to his empty room, it felt empty to him. When he got their he saw that their was a owl waiting for him outside the window.

Harry opened the window and let the owl in along with the cold air, he took the letter from the owls leg and the great flew out the window.

The writing was neat and small, he opened and read his letter.

_Mr. Potter _

_I hope that you are well. We were wondering if you would care to join our family Christmas morning. Teddy is starting to walk, as his godfather it would be unfair for us not welcome you over for Christmas. Always remember that you are welcome anytime. _

_Hoping to see you at Christmas._

_Andromeda Tonks_

Harry placed the letter down on his desk and took out a piece of parchment and began to scribble his answer.

_Mrs. Tonks_

_I would love to come over and spend Christmas morning with you and Teddy. Thank you for thinking of me._

_Harry Potter_

It felt that it was a little short, to him but he didn't know what else to write. He had never really known Mrs. Tonks that well, and he still felt guilty about the death of her daughter.

'Hermione do we really have to go to your parents today?' Ron asked as Hermione pulled him through a crowed shopping mall.

'Ron its ok if you don't want to come I just want a quick word with them anyways' She handed her bags to him ' Hold these and go to the Restraunte here, its just around the corner and get something, I will back in half an hour.' She kissed then rushed to the nearest door.

Ron was standing in the middle of the busy mall arms full of bags looking very lost. He started to walk to the way that Hermione had pointed, it was a little café nestled in the corner. The line to get was outside the door, but that was Hermione wanted to eat so he would stand their.

Hermione apparated near her house, she walked out of the dark alley and down the street until she reached the house that she grew up in. She walked up the path that led to the door, and rapped the door smartly. The door opened to reveal Hermione's mother.

'Honey' she cooed at her daughter and stepped aside so that her daughter could pass through the threshold

'I can only stay for a few minutes mum, I have to pop back over to the mall I left Ron all alone. I was wondering if we could have dinner on Christmas Eve this year.' Hermione walked into the sitting room and took sit on the overstuffed sofa.

'well that seems alright, would like to bring Ron by so that we can meet him. It would mean a lot to be if you would, I would really like to meet him.' Mrs. Granger looked over at her daughter.

'I am sure that's not a problem. Well I really must go I will see you next week then.' Hermione walked over to her mother who stood up and hugged her.

'When did you get so grown up? I still think of as my little girl.'

'I will always be your little girl. I love you.' Hermione kissed her mother on each cheek walked out the door.

Hermione walked into the restaurant ten minutes later, she took her sit beside Ron and kissed him as he handed her a menu.

'What looks good' her eyes skimmed the menu items.

'I don't know I haven't looked yet. What did your mother say.'

'Oh, I just wanted to ask her if we could come over on Christmas Eve for dinner, she seemed to like the idea. Her and my father really wants to meet you.'

'We are going to your house for dinner?' Ron stared over the top of his menu at Hermione

'Yes' Hermione looked over her menu 'Ron you have to meet them sometime. They wouldn't hurt you, you have nothing to worry about.'

'Hermione it took me four years to finally talk to you about my feelings. How am I supposed to talk to your parents you know that I freeze up. I just don't want to embrass you or myself.'

Hermione reached for his hand on the table.

'Ron if you embrass yourself I will go right down with you.

The waitress came to the table.

'Ahh, Mr. Weasley I see that your person is here is their anything that I can start you off with' the waitress turned to Hermione and starred at her.

'Hermione how are you doing? I don't think that I have seen you since we were eleven.'

'I am great Gabby how are you. Finished school?' Hermione put on her false happiness face.

'Yep finished last year, didn't get any schools though so I am stuck doing this. What are doing these days?' The waitress had her hand on the back of Ron's chair.

'Well I'm actually training to be a Doctor right now.' Hermione smiled back up at her childhood bully.

'Well that's great. So can get you anything?' Gabby beamed down at Ron, then flashed a sneer at Hermione.

'We will just have some waters thanks.' Hermione lifted her menu back and reading it. Gabby walked to get the order.

'What was that all about?' Ron asked, Hermione hadn't look so angry in a long time.

'I hate that woman, she made my life miserable. We went to primary school together.' Hermione looked at the puzzled look on Ron's face. 'It's for muggles. She would tease me mercilessly. Well it's good to know that she isn't doing anything actually it fells amazing.' She beamed and looked down at her menu.

'You know I love you.' Ron reached across the table and planted and a kiss on Hermione's lips. They heard a slight cough form behind them

'Here are your drinks; you know I don't recognize you are from around here?' Gabby said bending over the table.

'No, I live north of here.' Ron said a little annoyed; he didn't like Gabby she had made his Hermione cry.

'Did you go school with each other? That's cute. What do you do? Are you a doctor to?' She asked in bubbly voice.

'Yes, we meet at school. I am not a Doctor' He looked over at Hermione; she caught on to the look that he was giving her.

'Ron works in the police force.' Hermione said sneer.

'Ohh, a man in uniform, that's so hott. You know me and Hermione used to go school together. She was the biggest know-it-all ever. She always had her nose in a book.

'Yeah, she is still a know-it-all, but that's what I love about her.' Ron reached for Hermione and took it in his 'I think that we need a little more time to decide what we are having.' Ron finished.

Gabby stalked off towards another table of rowdy young man.

'You there was a time that you teased me about meaning a know-it-all too.'

'Yeah, I know. I hope by now that you would have forgiven me. I mean, I did save your life and all.' He laughed

Dean was patrolling the halls that day, the castle seemed still and quiet which was unusually quiet and rather calming. He walked around a corner and saw Luna sitting on a bench looking out a window.

'Hello' she looked up at him and smiled.

'Hi' He smiled and at down beside her. 'Are you ok? You look upset.' He put his arm around her.

'Yeah just miss father that's all, but no one can be blamed.' She looked up at him with her large doe like eyes.

'Where is he?' Dean sat down on the bench beside her.

'No one has been able to find him. I hope that he wasn't killed, that would horrible, we were supposed to go hunting for snorckaxe in Spain next summer.' She moved a little closer to Dean. Her hand was on top of Dean's.

'Oh.' Dean moved a little closer talking her hand in his. 'Well that sounds like it would be fun. How long have you been planning to go to Spain for summer?'

'Well it was always promise that he made since I went to school, if got out with at least four NEWT's then I would get to go to Spain. I miss him so much.' She tucked her head into Dean's chest and wrapped her arms around.

Dean in turned wrapped his arms around and rubbed his hand up and down her back trying to sooth her. They sat like that for several minutes; Luna looked up at Dean a smile on her face again.

'Thanks" She said her face just a few inches for his.

'Any time' by they time he we was finished speaking he closed the space between them and his lips were against hers. Her lips parted for him, and he kissed her with more fire than before. They pulled apart and looked at each other; she looked up at him and passionately kissed him again. Dean snaked his arms around her slender waist and pulled her on to his lap.

**Hope you loved it **

**Sorry that it took so long I injured my hand, it should heal soon. I feel so sorry that I left you guys in the dark for so long. I hope that you liked the waitress I know a girl that is exactly like that she drives me crazy.**

**I was hoping that as a reader that you could enlighten me wither or not I should stay with the story. There doesn't seem to be a lot of people who enjoy it any more. Let me know. **

**Love Jess. **

**P.S. what did you think of the whole Dean and Luna thing.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Back again. Sorry that it has taken me so long to get this chapter out. I just feel a little discouraged that's all, no fear though I don't want to give up. **

The days that led up to Christmas flew by fast for all, except Ron.

The door bell rang at the Granger house, and the door and a slender woman was standing the door frame.

'Hermione' the woman ran out in to the cold night and hugged her daughter.

'Mum how are you?' Hermione wrapped her arms around her mother; it was so nice to have them back from Australia and safe.

'Amazing, still trying to clean up the house we left it such a mess when we left for Australia.' Mrs. Granger stepped aside so that the young couple could enter the warm house.

As soon as they walked the smell of turkey hit them and they became ravenous. The hall was painted dark green and the glowing light from the candles gave off just enough light. Mrs. Granger showed the guests in to the living room, which was also the dark shade of green with lovely over stuffed black leather chairs.

Ron at this point was feeling very awkward; he had never been in Hermione's house before. Everything was so nice, unlike the Burrow which was always a disaster zone; the Grangers living room was clean and exquisitely furnished. He sat down next to Hermione in one of the arm chairs, and looked form mother to daughter nervously.

'Hermione, dear, anything new and exciting happen lately?' Her mother opened a bottle of wine and poured it in to four glasses.

'Well not really, I have been really busy at the school Madam Pomfrey and I working hard to replenish all the potions that we will need for the rest of the year. It can be challenging but I do find to exciting, and its great experience for healing.'

'Well that's good, So Ron Hermione never really told us what you do.' Mrs. Granger looked at him quizzically.

Ron looked like a deer caught in the head lights. He cleared his voice and began ' I work as an Auror for the ministry of magic.' Ron looked back at Mrs. Granger she looked at him interestedly.

'So what exactly is that Hermione has never really told us?' Mrs. Granger took a sip of her wine. Mr. Granger walked into the sitting room. 'Richard there you are I was wondering where you had gotten too.'

'Sorry dear, got a little caught up with a client. Hermione, my little girl, how are you.' Mr. Granger walked over to his daughter and crushed her with a hug.

'I'm great dad.' Hermione returned the crushing with one of her own.

Mr. Granger let his daughter go and took the seat across from Ron, and looked at Ron with such hostility, Ron looked right back at him and neither looked away until Ron was called back in to the conversation.

'So Ron, do stay at the castle as well?'

Ron looked over at Hermione who looked at him, mouthing separate rooms to him. Ron looked at her for a minute before he caught on to what she was saying.

'Yes I do, but I stay in a separate part of the castle, with the rest of the Auror's.' Ron finished, out of the corner of his eye he could see that Hermione was relaxed again.

'Sorry what's an Auror?' Mrs. Granger doe eyed at Ron.

'Mum, you already asked him that.' Hermione looked reproachfully at her mother.

'Sorry dear, after that memory charm I have a hard remember things.' She topped off her wine glass.

They two couples sat awkwardly in each others presence.

'Well just excuse me for a second I have to check on the dinner Hermione could you come help me.' Mrs. Granger winked at her daughter.

Hermione looked over at Ron with sympathetic eyes and left the room in tow behind her mother.

'So' Mr. Granger said as he sat back in the chair, in a more comfortable position his feet were stretched out on top of the coffee table. 'how have you and Hermione been dating? I couldn't be that long.' He fixed a stare on Ron.

'Um about four months.' Ron took a sip of wine to loosen his nerves.

'Are you going to marry her?' Mr. Granger took his feet off the coffee table and sat forward in his chair.

'We haven't talked about that yet.' Ron knew that he was going to marry Hermione, but the idea of telling her father now especially with Hermione out of the room. Who would keep Mr. Granger from killing him?

'If you hurt her I will …'

Just at that perfect moment Hermione walked in.

'Dinner is ready' she beamed from her father to Ron.

Ron let out a breath and stood and followed Hermione into the dining room, there were candles on the table which set an intimate glow against the walls. The table was covered in all sorts of food.

'Where should I sit?' Ron stood in the hall until Mrs. Granger pulled out a chair for him to sit. Hermione sat down opposite him, and the dinner started.

It wasn't as awkward as it had been in the living room but it wasn't exactly cozy either. Ron, being nervous, was shoveling food into his mouth; Hermione saw this and gave him a swift kick under the table. The dinner went by quickly and the two couples talked about futile things. After the dinner Mrs. Granger stood up to clear the table.

'Mum, sit down I will do it.' Hermione took out her wand and pointed it at the table, all the dish's disappeared.

'Well if we could all do that our lives would be much easier.' Mr. Granger stood from the table and walked back into the living room.

'Thank you for dinner Mrs. Granger it was lovely.' Ron stood from the table 'Where is the toilet'

'Oh, it's down the hall and the second door on the left.' Mrs. Granger stood from her sit. 'So what are you two up to tomorrow?' She asked as her and Hermione left the room.

'We are going to the Weasleys for Christmas dinner, other than that we really have no other plans.'

'Well that sounds sweet.' Mrs. Granger looked at her daughter and smiled, though it was an almost painful smile.

'Come sit down lets enjoy this little time that we have together.'

Harry knocked on the front door of a small cottage that he had been to only once before, it had seemed so long ago that he had been here; he was a different person now.

'Harry, dear, some in.' the door opened wider to let Harry in to the home.

'How have you been Mrs. Tonks?' Harry was standing in the front foyer looking as awkward as only Harry can.

'I am great Harry; taking care of Teddy has kept me from being lonely.' She looked down the hall for a second a heartbreaking expression of lose on her face.

The two ventured awkwardly down the hall to where Teddy was in a play pin, he wore a huge smile on his face. Harry bent down and picked up his God son, a smile of true happiness flickered across his face.

'So how was is it?' Ginny asked Harry, as they walked out the front door of the Burrow together.

'It was awkward at first, then we just sat their on the chairs and I talked too her and played with Teddy.' He shrugged his shoulders.

'I should have come with you.' She took his hand in her own.

'No, I had to this by my self, next time you can come.' Harry took her hand as walked out of the light that the Burrow was emitting.

'Harry' Ginny turned to him and looked him in the eye 'You don't have to everything by yourself. You are not superman; you are human which means that you need help at times. Just remember I will always be there for you, I love you.' She kissed to back her point.

'I love you too Gin, I really do I just don't want to get hurt. I thought that it might be to hard for you to see Teddy' Harry looked down at his feet.

'Harry, why do you feel like that you have to protect me from everything?' Ginny pulled his chin so that he was looking at her in the eyes.

'I don't know' Harry took a deep breath and sat down on the grass. He looked out over the hills beyond them and let his breath out. 'When we traveling around last year, I would have these nightmares of you dying I would just stand there, confused about what was happening. Ginny you are what I live for; if you died I wouldn't be able to go on. I want to keep you safe and protected so that I can love you forever.'

Ginny was sitting beside him holding his hand while he told her of his deepest fears.

'Harry I will never leave you. It would break me the only thing that was holding be together last year was that some where you still alive.'

Harry laid down on the damp grass and rolled on too his side so that he was facing Ginny, he put his on her chest so that he could hear her heart besting. The gentle raise and fall of her chest relaxed him.

The smells that were emanating from the Burrow were driving Ron crazy, Hermione had not let him over eat at lunch so that he could enjoy the dinner that his mother had prepared for the family.

'Smells great mum!' Ron said as he walked in throw the door.

Ron and Hermione had already agreed that they didn't want to tell his family that they were dating just yet; they felt that it wasn't the right time. It was still odd for them to even think about it, so they settled for the being the friends that they always had been. Though it was odd for them to think that they were in a relationship it was evident, they whispers were more personal, they touches were more than friendly, the couple found it hard to remember what it was like when they had only been friends. They were shown to the sitting room, wear the rest of the family was seating, all of them having extremely loud conversations. Hermione joined in a conversation with Percy about working at the ministry. Ron joined Charlie and Harry in a serious about Quidditch and wither the Canons had a chance this year.

'Dinner is ready' Mrs. Weasley came out and bellowed above the crowd.

Just as Mrs. Weasley was leaving the room she at look at Author, who looked down and then got from his chair.

As they were walking to dinner Mr. Weasley pulled Ron aside

'Yeah Dad'

I was wondering … um… if everything between you and Her… Hermione are ok?' Author looked at his son with concern.

Ron looked gobsmacked 'Yeah, Yeah I think that things are great. Why?'

'Oh, nothing you two are just um acting different that's all. Your mother and I were just wondering if you two had one of your blowout fights, and were trying to hide it from us.'

''No, everything is fine. So am going to get food before it's all gone' with that Ron turned from his father trying his hardest not to laugh. When he got to the kitchen table he saw that the only seat was in front of Hermione. He sat down and smiled at her she looked at him and mouthed, what happened, Ron replied, tell you later.

'Ok, Merry Christmas.'

The feast had begun, all the attention was soon on Fleur who was eating all the food that was on her plate, without a single complaint. Mrs. Weasley beamed at her, she knew.

'Looks like those two having been having fun during their spare time' George commented to Ron

'What so you mean?' Ron looked confused at his brother.

'You're not honestly that thick are you?' George looked over to his brother. 'She has a bun in the oven.'

"Oh.' That was all that Ron could muster. It was weird thinking of his older brother having … ugh he didn't even want to think about it. Just at that moment he felt something down in his nether region, he coughed on his food. He looked over at Hermione, who had a devilish smile on her face. Ron looked down his ears so red that they could catch fire. Ron thought his head would explode if she did any more.

'Ron, we had better get back to school we have work to do.' Harry called from the other end of the table.

'Yeah, we should.' Ron stood up.

'Well I will go back with you guys then.' Hermione said standing from her chair as well. She looked over at Ron who was looking at her.

They left the Burrow 10 minutes later. They apparated to the outside gates of the castle, Harry sensing tension walked faster than his friends up to the castle.

'Ron what's wrong? Are you angry with me?' She looked up at him, her eye's filled with hurt.

'How could you …

**Oh!!**

**And that is wear it ends today folks. Now do your thing tell me what you think. **

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

**Or else I will take two months to update again. **

**Should Luna and Dean finally get together tell me **

**Love Jess**


End file.
